Something Spectacular!
by RoseAshStar
Summary: What is Blaine going to do when Kurt leaves for New York with Rachel? Spending your Senior Year in High School alone is going to be a tough experience. Or is it? Will be a Multi-Chapter Story. Please review! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello beautiful people! Thank you for taking the time to read this! Right, so here's the deal. This is the first time I've written something like this, and I know I'm not the best writer. So, please, take it easy on me! **

**This story was inspired by a wonderful dream I had a while ago, which I had after spending an entire day of watching my Glee Season 2 box set. This will be a multi-chapter story, and the story begins at the end of the summer vacation, before Kurt and Rachel leave to attend NYADA, leaving McKinley, and a few other close friends behind. Enjoy! :)**

"Are you sure you want to come with me?"

"Blaine, relax. I won't let you go to this thing by yourself. Plus, I have to say, I'm rather excited and intrigued as to what this thing even is. Now, we better get going, you know how impatient Rachel gets, and Finn's probably tearing his hair out at Rachel's whining."

Blaine sighed and started the car, whilst Kurt continued to gaze outside the front window. He took one final glance at the love of his life before pulling out of Kurt's drive. Kurt was probably the most amazing person he had ever met. Even after they'd started dating, he found himself continuing to find out just how brilliant and wonderful he actually was. God, he was going to miss him so much when he leaves for New York.

After 20 minutes of singing harmoniously along to the radio, Blaine and Kurt finally pulled up in front of Rachel's house, where the excited brunette and her anxious boyfriend were waiting. Rachel's excitement about moving to New York with Kurt had kicked in the very second they received their letters. And now, only a week away from moving away from the small town that had locked them away from achieving their dreams, Rachel could barely keep still.

"Hey guys! So, Blaine, what exactly is this thing you've invited us to?" asked Rachel as she and Finn jumped into the backseat.

"It's a performance that The Warblers are doing at school. Thought you guys might enjoy it" shrugged Blaine as Finn wrinkled his nose in deep thought.

"But, it's the end of summer? Why are they doing a performance so early on?" Rachel rolled her eyes at her easily confused love.

"Well, every year The Warblers come into school for a week before the semester starts to prepare for their welcoming performance. Of course, Dalton loves to start the year with a bang. So, they hold a night of music for friends and family. They call it The Dalton Academy Summer Spectacular! Usually, I perform with them, but because of my transfer to McKinley at the beginning of last year..." Kurt smiled, as Blaine continued "...I promised the guys that I'll come along and support them instead."

Kurt could see that Blaine was struggling with that last part. Blaine's parents were firm but fair, after they allowed Blaine to transfer in his junior year to McKinley to be with Kurt, they very firmly told him that he would have to stay at McKinley through his senior year too. Meaning, Blaine being without both Kurt and his best friends at Dalton through his final year of living with torments and ridicules from the homophobic jerks that ruined his high school experience. Kurt wasn't worried about him too much, after all, everyone in New Directions loved Blaine as much as Kurt did, and those who were also going into their senior year from New Directions would sure enough remain friends with Blaine for their final year. However, Blaine still felt uneasy about it. Maybe, a trip to see his friends at Dalton would cheer him up. Or make him feel even more depressed. He would just have to find out.

"Whoa..."

Rachel skipped to a halt when entering the extravagant courtyards of Dalton Academy. Remaining perfectly still, her jaw dropped at the majestic and beautiful decorations that filled the school gardens. Twinkling lights covered every branch of the tall tree's that surrounded the awaiting audience that took centre in front of one of the biggest stages Rachel had ever seen. Even bigger than the stage she distinctly remembered visiting with Kurt on their very first trip to New York City with the New Directions over a year ago. She'd been to Dalton before, of course, and witnessed all the extravagant architecture that the school had to offer. But this? Well, this was something else.

Grabbing his girlfriend by the hand, Finn urged Rachel to carry on walking so they could find a good place to stand for the performance.

"Right." Blaine huffed, looking at his expensive Rolex watch Kurt had got him last Christmas, "The performance starts in 20 minutes. Kurt and I are going backstage to see the guys. You guys stay here and save us a good spot". Before Rachel could protest, Blaine yanked Kurt's arm, beginning to run towards the entrance of the grand foyer just beside the gardens. Kurt didn't know why Blaine was running so urgently, the performance wasn't starting for another 20 minutes, yet he didn't question Blaine, he _never _questions Blaine unless absolutely necessary.

Peering through a small classroom door, Blaine recognised the tousled locks of chestnut hair being scraped back simply with a small comb, whilst the occasional hum escaped the boy's mouth. Hearing the door creak open, a pair of bright, sparkling green eyes met not only one pair, but two that he recognised all too well. Blaine's faint smile stretched into a giant grin when the boy warming up in the classroom alone noticed his presence, whilst Kurt stayed back, smiling faintly at the boy who he had once been friends with during his time at the school, now, he just felt awkward and guilty for taking Blaine away from him.

"Blaine!" yelled the boy, tossing his comb aside to fully grip the shorter boy in a tight hug.

"Nick!" laughed Blaine, returning the hug with just as much force, "It has been too long! Kurt and I just wanted to wish you good luck before the performance."

"Hi Kurt! How are you?"

"I am very well, Nick. Thank you. Good luck for your performance tonight. Blaine tells me that you're singing lead for the first number?"

Nick smirked at Blaine who cheekily grinned back; Kurt continued his faint smile awaiting an answer.

"Yes I am. You wouldn't believe how nervous I am. I don't know how you guys did it last year at Regional's. Oh! That reminds me, Blaine, the most hilarious thing happened in rehearsals last week..." As Nick began to ramble on to Blaine about some mishap during rehearsals, Kurt couldn't help but zone out. Keeping his eyes alert and occasionally chuckling to something Nick and Blaine found amusing, he consistently kept his eyes on Blaine, watching him. It still astounded Kurt how perfect Blaine was, and just how lucky he was to have him. Especially seeing him at this precise moment: joyous, excited, but most of all, happy. He wished so much for Blaine to come to New York with him, to experience the thrills of living a performers life, but he knew that Blaine would get that in due time. For right now, his place was here, and Kurt just had to learn to accept it.

Kurt quickly snapped out of his thoughts as Blaine and Nick erupted into fits of hysterical laughter, throwing both of their heads back and clapping their hands together like an excited pair of seals. Kurt didn't hear the punch line, yet chuckled at the sight of the two boys laughing like there was no tomorrow.

"Well, we should get going. Don't want to make you late for your big Dalton debut!" Blaine patted his old friend on the back, and turned to Kurt, smiling broadly at him. As they turned to leave, Nick suddenly grabbed Blaine's elbow, yanking both Kurt and him back into the classroom.

"Wait! Blaine, there's something else I need to tell you..."

"What?"

"Keep your eyes out for someone special during the performance tonight. They might surprise you".

That got Kurt's attention. Eyes wide, Kurt turned to Blaine with a quizzical expression, yet Blaine remained staring at Nick, tilting his head to the side in deep thought whilst Nick smirked at him. Thousands of thoughts ran through Kurt's head at lightning speed. Who would be so special to Blaine? Or, better yet, who was special enough to _surprise _Blaine? Nothing surprises Blaine. That, he was sure of. Either that, or maybe Kurt was just becoming predictable.

"...Err, Okay? Will do" Blaine nodded and took Kurt by the hand, "Good luck you guys! See you after!" he yelled into another nearby classroom as he and Kurt walked back outside into the gardens to find Finn and Rachel, which wasn't too hard due to Finn's incredible height.

Rachel narrowed her eyes at the two boys advancing in their direction. "What took you guys so long? The performance is about to begin!"

"Sorry..." Blaine sighed "...Nick and I were talking, and just couldn't stop!" he laughed again, remembering the hilarious story that Kurt had missed out on. Rachel crossed her arms over her chest, looking at Kurt's expression. Her eyes looked questioningly at him, giving a _'what's wrong?' _look, but he just shook his head, shrugging at the small brunette. She sighed at Kurt and wriggled next to Finn, who placed his extremely long arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer. Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand, prompting him to look at him. They locked eyes for a quick second before Kurt flushed and lowered his eyes to the ground. Blaine frowned and tilted his chin upwards with his finger, forcing Kurt to stare deeply into his hazel eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing..." Kurt smiled, taking Blaine's other hand he wasn't already holding into his, intertwining their fingers together, "...nothing, I'm fine. But, I am curious..."

"About?"

"Well, who is this person you have to keep your eye out for?"

"Shh!" hissed Rachel, as The Warbler's began to take their opening number formation on stage, with Nick placing himself firmly at the front. "It's starting!"

"That was awesome!"

"They really have improved over the past year..."

"Nick was brilliant, wasn't he?"

Chatters and murmurs filled the gardens after countless minutes of applauding and cheering from the excited audience. A classic Warbler's rendition on Taio Cruz's _**Dynamite**_, with Nick leading them all in synchronized movement, whilst disco lights flashed randomly throughout, the audience were pumped and began craving more. Quickly, the stage lights dimmed, and the audience were hidden in darkness, awaiting the next number to satisfy them. Kurt never got a straight answer from Blaine about this "special someone" he had to look out for. But once the number finished, Blaine sighed, obviously meaning he didn't notice anyone special yet, which sent Kurt on edge. Either that, or Blaine was still upset about not performing with them.

"Did you see them yet?" Kurt quizzed.

"No, I'm not even sure who I'm supposedly looking out for!" Blaine moaned.

Suddenly, lights began to fade in, with The Warbler boys beginning their next number, harmoniously creating a beat that got the audience intrigued. Audience members all through the gardens turned to each other quizzically, not recognising the beat that the boys were making. Even Rachel couldn't recognise the song, which frustrated her. Just then, a voice oozed beautifully behind the audience, causing everyone to turn to see a singular spotlight on the person who made that beautiful, yet unrecognizable sound at the back of the audience. Eyes went wide, with whispers and jaws dropping throughout the audience. Mainly because, the voice itself, definitely did _not _belong to one of the Warblers. In fact, it didn't even belong to a boy.

_**It's murder on the dance floor**_

_**So you better not steal the groove, DJ**_

_**Gonna burn this god-damn house right down!**_

Blaine's eyes almost popped out of his head when the realisation of who was singing hit him like a ton of bricks. Advancing through the audience, with the bright spotlight following her, a young girl appeared, singing with pure ease.

"_No way _in_ freakin' HELL _is this happening_!" _Blaine muttered.

Kurt turned to look at this girl who was supposedly performing with The Warblers, and who made Blaine almost have a heart attack at the sight of her. Changing his face into his usual "bitch stare", Kurt turned with eyes like daggers, only to be stopped abruptly by the huge grin he noticed on his boyfriends face. _**So this is who he had to look out for**_**, **Kurt thought. _**But why?**_

_**Oh I know, I know, I know, I know, I know, I know**_

_**About your kind**_

_**And so, and so, and so, and so, and so, and so**_

_**I'll have to play!**_

The girl in question was possibly just a little bit shorter than Kurt, yet she had the longest legs Kurt had ever seen in his life. Her big brown eyes were surrounded with extremely long eyelashes that Kurt could tell were her own: he knew fake eyelashes when he saw them, and she certainly had none. Her slightly round face was surrounded with beautiful blonde curls flowing down the back of her Dalton Academy blazer, which Kurt could obviously tell was tailored just for her. Everyone seemed to be enticed by the girl's perfect ringlets, which bounced as she danced her way to the stage through the audience. She reminded Kurt a little bit of Quinn, with the same bone structure and features; they could be sisters. But, of course, they most certainly were not. Quinn's thin frame had nothing on this girl's gorgeous figure, her curves in complete proportion to the rest of her body, and her eyes sparkled as she winked and smiled at every audience member she passed, including Blaine, which is something Quinn never does whilst performing. This girl obviously had the talent and confidence to add a little pizzazz to her number. Her accent most certainly wasn't American either, singing Sophie Ellis-Bextor's _**Murder on the Dance Floor, **_this girl was obviously British. Kurt couldn't help but feel a little bit jealous; yet that jealousy soon transformed into confusion as Blaine's expression completely took Kurt off guard. Blaine's dopey-eyes followed the girl constantly. Kurt knew those eyes, he'd seen them many times before, firstly when he had returned from New York for Nationals and Blaine first told him that he loved him. But something was different about these eyes; these eyes seemed filled with much more alert and excitement at the sight of this girl dancing her way to the boys. The blonde continued to sing her heart out.

_**If you think you're getting away  
>I will prove you wrong<br>I'll take you all the way  
>Boy, just come along<br>Hear me when I say  
>Hey!<strong>_

She had now made her way to the stage, to take her place in The Warblers formation, taking the lead in front of the boys. Kurt was trying extremely hard to keep his eyes on his certainly surprised boyfriend, but his eyes kept wandering towards the dance moves that the boys and their lead vocal were performing. The Warbler's had certainly improved in the dancing department, but it was obvious that this girl had the dancing skills of a professional. Once again, the girl made Kurt think straight away of another New Directions member: Brittany and her incredibly amazing dance moves. _**Who is this girl? **_He thought. Just at that moment, Rachel left Finn's side and stormed over to Kurt with anger building inside her.

"Who the hell is this girl? Finn is acting like a love struck puppy dog and is completely ignoring me!"

"Tell me about it!" Kurt snapped, "Just look at Blaine! He can't take his eyes off of her!"

Both Kurt and Rachel sighed and turned back to their partners. Jealousy did not look pretty on these two divas, and Blaine and Finn were about to find out just how beautiful they were about to become.

_**It's murder on the dance floor  
>But you better not kill the groove<br>Hey, Hey, Hey, Hey  
>It's murder on the dance floor<br>But you better not steal the moves  
>DJ, gonna turn this house around somehow<br>Murder on the dance floor  
>But you better not kill the groove<br>Hey, Hey, Hey, Hey  
>It's murder on the dance floor<br>But you better not steal the moves  
>DJ, gonna burn this goddamn house right down!<strong>_

Kurt finally had enough. Blaine's puppy-dog expression was getting old. After 4 years of living in the constant shadow of Ms Rachel Berry, it wasn't a new experience for him to feel invisible. Yet, to feel invisible to _Blaine, _now that was a different story. He clutched the distracted boy by the wrist and pulled him away from the audience, ignoring the boy's protests and complaints about missing the performance.

"Kurt? What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? _What's wrong? _What do you _think _is wrong, Blaine? You haven't taken your eyes off of that tramp since she graced us with her presence! _Who is she? _Huh? And why are looking at her with those dilated puppy-dog eyes of yours? Huh? Answer me!"

Blaine could only chuckle at his boyfriend's jealousy outburst, whilst Kurt folded his arms across his chest, breathing heavily, staring sternly, yet deeply into the beautiful hazel eyes before him. However, this was disturbed with a familiar voice overpowering the blonde's singing voice which continued to twirl around the audience. Both Kurt and Blaine turned to find Rachel positioned in the exact same stance that Kurt was in a moment ago, with Finn walking towards the boys, rolling his eyes, with Rachel following quickly behind him.

"Go on, Finn! Tell Blaine and Kurt _exactly _what you just said!"

"What did you say this time, Finn?" Kurt asked, looking towards the giant boy with a smirk.

"All I said was "Wow, that girl has some serious pipes..." that's all!" Finn sighed.

"That's _not _all! You also said that she was hot! Sure, she's pretty, and has a great voice. But you've got that right here!" Rachel yelled, exaggeratedly pointing to herself. "What else could she possibly have going for her?"

"Sorry guys, but Blaine and I were in the middle of something here! Well, Blaine? Who is this girl you are drooling over?"

"Well, I can't be too sure, but..."

Just then, the instrumental break blared through the audience, whilst The Warblers and their lead jumped gracefully off of the stage, advancing towards the floor where the audience were currently dancing away. Spotlight's followed the performers, until they were centre of the dance floor. Erupting into a huge dance explosion, the blonde took to the front, beginning to twirl her way through every Warbler dancing behind her. Kurt had to admit, this girl was extremely talented. He could tell when someone had a natural gift for performing, being one of those people himself, even he couldn't take his eyes off of her extreme dancing fever. Performing moves that even the Cheerio's would struggle with, the girl transformed from performing an extremely fierce Argentine Tango with one lucky Warbler, then to a breathtaking American Smooth with another, and then surprising the audience by busting out a few funky moves that Mike Chang would be jealous of. Seriously, this girl had it all. The beauty, the voice, the dance moves, _and _she's British? No wonder Blaine couldn't stop staring.

_**Murder on the dance floor  
>But you better not kill the groove<br>Hey, Hey, Hey, Hey  
>It's murder on the dance floor<br>But you better not steal the moves  
>DJ, gonna burn this goddamn house right down!<strong>_

Belting out the final verse, the blonde turned directly towards Blaine, singing to him with a perfectly sparkling smile and a wink.

"Yeah...that is most _definitely _her!" Blaine grinned back towards the blonde.

"_**WHO?**_" spat an annoyed Kurt.

Blaine's smile shrunk slightly as he turned to his boyfriend. With one final glance at the girl, he sighed and said:

"...Amelia Hart."

_**To be continued...**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_**Amelia Hart? Amelia Hart? Who's Amelia Hart?**_

Kurt's mind was racing once again at the speed of light. His thoughts were speeding so fast, he couldn't even think straight. He was surprised he was even still standing with the amount of thoughts humming through his brain. Blaine just continued to gaze at the girl he had so casually addressed a moment ago. Rachel and Finn also continued to watch the girl end her song with so much energy and flair; it made almost every member of the audience swoon. Almost.

With one final wink, and a flash of her perfectly sparkling smile, the audience erupted into cheers and catcalls, causing this so-called "Amelia" to give a light-hearted giggle directed towards her adoring audience. Even Rachel had to join in applauding, of course. The way she saw it, she felt like if _she _was the one performing, she wouldn't want jealousy stopping anyone from appreciating her talent. Kurt, however, did not feel the same. Keeping his arms crossed across his chest, he rolled his eyes at his excited boyfriend who just couldn't stop cheering.

After the cheering died down, The Warblers and their lead took their places for their finale number. Music began to boom through the audience, with every performer striking perfect dance moves to the powerful beats.

_**Nice legs, Daisy dukes, makes a man go  
><strong>__**Woo Woo!  
>That's the way they all come through like<br>**__**Woo Woo Woo Woo!  
>Low-cut, see-through shirts that make you<br>**__**Woo Woo!  
>That's the way she come through like<br>**__**Woo Woo Woo Woo!**_

Kurt had to smile at the boys' choice of song. Completely appropriate, yet ridiculously inappropriate at the same time. Classic Warblers. Finn took Rachel's hand and spun her around, just slightly behind the beat, causing Rachel to giggle helplessly at her boyfriends attempt at dancing. _**Well, **_thought Kurt, _**if Rachel is allowed to enjoy herself, then so am I! **_And he did, taking Blaine's hand, the boys began to dance along with the catchy chorus that had the audience going crazy.

_**Cause I just set them up, just set them up, just set them up to knock them down  
>Cause I just set them up, just set them up, just set them up to knock them down<strong>_

**_I think I should know  
><em>**_**How  
><strong>__**To make love to something innocent without leaving my fingerprints out  
><strong>__**Now,  
>L-O-V-E's just another word I never learned to pronounce<br>How,  
><strong>__**Do I say I'm sorry cause the word is never gonna come out  
><strong>__**Now  
>L-O-V-E's just another word I never learned to pronounce!<strong>_

Kurt couldn't help but sing along, whilst dancing wildly with Blaine in the middle of the dance floor. Maybe he was being too hasty, after all, Blaine obviously felt _**Starstrukk **_about Kurt, so why should he be jealous of Amelia, who Kurt felt was doing an amazing job at singing classic Katy Perry whilst the boys sang in a cheeky 3oh!3 style. Blaine took Kurt into a tight embrace, and both boys watched Amelia sing the bridge.

_**You know that type of shh!  
>Just don't work on me<br>Whistlin' and tryin' to flirt with me  
>Don't take it personally<br>'Cause we were never in love  
>It doesn't really matter<br>Who you say you are  
>Singin' out the window<br>Of your car  
>Find another girl across the Bar<br>'Cause L-O-V-E is not what this was**_.

As the final chorus began, Rachel glanced back at Kurt with smiling eyes. This was the last night they would spend together with their lovable partners before heading off to New York, so they might as well make the best of it. Kurt nodded to Rachel with a grin that would make the Chesire Cat envious, before the two diva's took their boyfriends into duel passionate kisses. Taken aback by this sudden attack, both boys reciprocated the kisses with just as much passion and want. Both couples pulled away as the audience cheered the performers who were taking their final bows.

"I love you" whispered Blaine and Finn to their loves. Kurt and Rachel smiled and pulled them both back into another kiss, before Kurt intertwined Blaine's fingers with his own, and skipped over to Finn and Rachel, interupting their fierce makeout session.

"Right" Kurt smiled, "let's go and see the guys. And...Amelia" beside him, Blaine smiled broadly.

"I can't wait for you guys to meet her!" Blaine laughed.

Rachel and Kurt glanced at each other once again with nervous eyes. "Oh, neither can we."

* * *

><p>"There they are!"<p>

Blaine led the way towards the classroom's he and Kurt had visited before the performance, with Kurt, Rachel and Finn slacking slowly behind him. Kurt clutched onto Blaine's hand with so much force, worried about the meeting that was just about the occur. _**Be nice,**_Kurt thought.

Greeted with the sight of various boys cheering wildly and hugging practically everything in sight, Blaine smiled the biggest grin when he finally found the face he was looking for. The beautiful blonde high-fived Nick before grabbing him in a tight embrace, closing her eyes. Only when she opened her eyes did she notice the familiar black gelled hair and the eyebrows she distinctly remembered teasing the boy about right before her eyes. Kurt could see her eyes widen at the sight of his boyfriend, which reminded him of the time Blaine arrived at McKinley in that adorable yellow bowtie and the very tight red jeans he loved to surprise Kurt with his transfer. **_Blaine just has that effect on people I__ suppose._**

Releasing Kurt's hand, Blaine ran towards the blonde with all his might, grabbing her in a huge hug whilst lifting her off of the ground and spinning her around, causing her to laugh loudly and hug back just as tightly. Kurt, Rachel and Finn remained in the doorway, not wanting to interupt this apparent reunion between the two.

"Blaine!" the girl squealed, as he placed her on the ground safely.

"Amelia!" he replied, taking a step back to fully gaze at the blonde, "Look at you!"

Amelia did the same, "Look at you!" she gigged, flicking a loose lock of one of Blaine's curls that sprung out during their embrace out of his face. "I haven't seen you for two years! And it seems that in those two years, you've become addicted to hair gel! What did I say before I left? Oh yes! "_Lay off of the hair gel before your hair becomes permanently rock hard"!_"

Blaine mockingly dropped his jaw and poked her in her shoulder whilst she continued to giggle helplessly at Blaine's hair.

"And remember what I said to you? "_Stop curling your hair everyday before it literally becomes so damaged, it falls out!"_

_"_Oh shush you! You know you love the curls!"

"And _you _know you _love _the hair gel!"

"Sometimes" Amelia grinned "but occassionally I do love to see those natural curls bounce time to time...". Blaine grinned back, taking her by the hand.

"I really have missed you. It's been way too long!" he sighed, as Amelia noticed the three visitors standing awkwardly at the door, straing at her.

"I've missed you too! But, I think you should introduce me to your friends before we begin to catch up..."

Blaine had almost completely forgot about his guests who stood staring at him expectantly. He had been too enticed by seeing Amelia again to even remember they were there. Pulling Amelia towards the doorway, Blaine skipped excitedly as he approached the nervous three.

"Guys, this is Amelia Hart. She has literally been my best friend since we were 8 years old. Amelia, this is my boyfriend Kurt, his step-brother Finn and his girlfriend Rachel."

"Hi guys!" she bellowed, whilst shaking each of their hands before finally turning to Kurt and saying, "So, this is the famous Kurt Hummel the guys have been telling me about!"

"The boys have told you about me?"

"Oh yes, they wouldn't stop! They told me all about you and Blaine during your time at Dalton. Once I asked where Blaine was when I arrived, all they could talk about was you two!" Both boys flushed as Amelia continued. "Also, two years ago, Blaine and I performed _**Baby it's Cold Outside**_at some formal event during Christmas vacation, and all Blaine kept telling me was that I was no where near as good as this _Kurt Hummel _guy."

Kurt's cheeks reddened as he looked to the ground, becomming uncomfortable at Amelia's words.

"What was it you said to me Blaine? _'Kurt's voice could make the angels above cry with jealousy?' _Or something like that?" Amelia winked, whilst Blaine glared at her into oblivion. Rachel giggled and Finn cocked an eyebrow at the girl's forward attitude.

"OK! That's enough out of you!" yelled Blaine, pushing Amelia aside so he could take Kurt's hand comfortably. Amelia chuckled at him, and put her hands up apologetically.

"Ok, sorry. No, but seriously, you're practically famous here Kurt! And from what I see on Blaine's Facebook, you're going to be famous everywhere else! Congrats to both of you on your acception into NYADA! I'm very jealous!" she nodded towards Rachel.

"Thank you. We are very excited! Although we are really going to miss these two..." Rachel sighed, directing her eyes towards Blaine and Finn, "Luckily we will still see them during semester breaks."

"Don't worry," interjected Amelia, "I'll keep an eye on them for you."

Blaine almost gave himself whiplash from the speed and shock combined from hearing Amelia's words. "_What?"_

"Didn't the guys tell you? I'm staying with my grandmother in Lima for the year! Dad didn't want me to stay here in Westerville with him, as of course, he lives with this crazy bunch, and he thinks they will be a bad influence on me..."

Kurt, Rachel and Finn looked at Blaine quizzically, prompting Blaine to explain exactly what she meant by _"lives with this crazy bunch"._

"Amelia's father is the Vice Principal here at Dalton. That's why she performed with The Warblers. Kind of a big deal."

"Yeah, so, he didn't want me living here with a bunch of hormone crazy boys, and being taught by a private tutor. And my Mum still lives in the UK, as the Headmaster of an all girl's boarding school in London. Honestly, I left Westerville two years ago to stay with my Mum, and it was the worst two years of my life! So, I refused to go back until my Dad called my grandmother and made arrangements for me to stay with her for the year."

Blaine's smile returned. Finally, a friend he could see easily afterschool and on the weekends. Rachel continued to ask her questions.

"So, what school will you be attending this year?"

Amelia smirked as she answered "Some public school called McKinley High School. Any of you heard of it? I hear there's some great talent there..."

That did it for Blaine. Releasing Kurt's hand, he once again lifted Amelia into a tight embrace, laughing loudly at the joyous news he had just recieved. Even Kurt laughed at Blaine's reaction to the news. He knew that Blaine had been struggling with having to spend his Senior Year at McKinley alone. At least with Amelia attending the school, it would make the experience much more worthwhile.

"I'm guessing you're happy about this?" Amelia giggled as Blaine let her go.

"You have no idea!"

**_To be continued..._**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Blaine could barely contain his excitement. Trying to contain complete composure, he took Kurt's hand once more and squeezed it so tightly, that Kurt squealed at the continuous strength being pressured on his fingers. Rachel beamed at Finn, who was silently chuckling at the amount of pleased expressions around him. Although he and Blaine had had their differences in the past, he couldn't help but feel anxious for the boy who had supported his step-brother for so long. Blaine always seemed so, so _put-together. _But after realising Kurt was to leave him for New York, Finn saw a completely different side to Blaine - even worse than his little anger outburst at Finn in the locker room, when he mentioned something about a branch of _fight club. _**_I'm still a little worried about__ that..._**Finn thought. But Blaine's reaction was completely different this time round. For one thing, he wasn't beating up a boxing bag whilst imagining it being Sam and Finn's faces. Blaine almost looked _dead. _Like he wasn't going to be able to pull through his senior year at McKinley without Kurt. Finn understood, of course. No one in their right _mind _would want to spend their senior year alone in a high school where everything just seems to _suck. _Finn learnt that the hard way. But seeing Blaine happy for the first time since before graduation, Finn couldn't help but smile brightly.

"Well..." Amelia sighed, "I suppose I should let you guys get going. I know you have a long drive back to Lima."

Blaine's grin disappeared as quickly as it appeared. He had just been reunited with the girl who stood by him through thick and thin since they first met at only 8 years old. All he wanted to do was stay with her for a few more hours so they could tell Kurt all about their shenanigans growing up. There was so much to tell him, and so much to tell her. Yet, here she was, leaving him again. Amelia noticed his lack of response, and flashed him a dazzling smile.

"Don't worry Hun! You'll see me next week! You better take good care of me on my first day. Although I shouldn't be too worried. I've heard you're _amazing _at taking care of new kids" she winked.

Kurt turned deep crimson, whilst Blaine rolled his eyes at Amelia, who was giddy with glee at Kurt's reaction. Amelia took Finn's hand and shook it enthusiastically, and did the same to Rachel. "So lovely to meet you both! Good luck in New York Rachel! Can't wait to see you and Kurt take over Broadway in the near-future!" Rachel's cheeks blushed at Amelia's sweet comment. **_What a sweetheart! I really was too harsh on this girl._ **Rachel pondered as Amelia turned to Kurt and placed her hand out, prompting him to take it. Kurt stared at the hand in front of him, then glanced back at Blaine, who was watching him with cautious eyes. Blaine hadn't even considered how Kurt would react to his and Amelia's history, and Kurt's poker face wasn't helping him find out. Finally, Kurt turned to Amelia and pushed her hand down, placing it by her side. Puzzled by the action, Amelia's gaze and smile dropped, as she began to feel awkward as silence surrounded her. Soon, that disappeared when Kurt offered both arms out to Amelia with an adorable grin, in which she surprisedly giggled and reciprocated the action. As they took each other in a tight embrace, Blaine smiled widely at the two.

"Take good care of Blaine for me. I'm so glad you're here to stay with him..." Kurt whispered in Amelia's ear. Now, it was her turn to blush.

"Kurt, trust me, you have nothing to worry about. Just enjoy New York, and I'll make sure that Blaine Skype's you every night!" Amelia increasing in volume at the end of her sentence so Blaine could hear loud and clear, whilst pulling away from Kurt's heartwarming hug.

"Just try and stop me..." Blaine smirked.

"See you next week Genie!"

"Bye Cindy!"

"Genie? Cindy?" Kurt stared at the two.

"I will explain everything in the car..." Blaine smiled as he waved to Amelia who was retreating back to the crowd of overexcited Warblers.

"You most certainly will..."

* * *

><p>"I cannot believe she's back! Did you <em>see <em>her? She just gets more and more incredible everytime I hear her sing! And those _dance moves! _My GOD! I knew she was professionally trained, but _jeeze. _She could give Mike a run for his money!"

Blaine continued to natter away to Kurt, who smiled broadly at his excited boyfriend. How he was able to be this excited whilst still driving the car was astounding to Kurt.

"So, how did you guys first meet exactly?"

"Well," Blaine began, "we first met at a Summer Camp in London for the Gifted and Talented Youth's in Music Program. It was my dad's idea. He had heard me sing in school recitals and such, but he felt that I should get some more practise at an early age. As my Uncle Phil lives in London, I stayed with him when I auditioned for it. Amazingly, I was accepted in, along with Amelia and another boy. We had the opportunity to attend the camp for free. After that, the rest is history. She told me that she kept switching from living in London to Westerville, as her parent's divorced when she was 5. And, occasionally, she stayed in Lima with her grandmother. Back then, she spent most of her time in Westerville, which of course, was because of me. We did everything together, we were so close! She attended school in London, but everything break she had, she flew to Westerville to be with me.

"Did you know she was the first person I came out to? It was whilst having a Disney Movie Marathon at my house." Blaine chuckled, "That's why I call her Cindy, as in Cinderella. It's her favourite Disney character. And she calls me Genie, my favourite Disney character. It's just a little reminder of the day when we both began trusting each other with our _lives._ She wasn't surprised when I told her I was gay. _**It had to happen sooner or later**_she said. We were 11 when I told her. I wasn't quite ready to tell my family, but she was just incredible. She just, completely accepted me for who I was. She went through everything with me. She even pretended to be my girlfriend when we were 13 to avoid facing bullies and, especially, my dad. But, when the time came to tell my family, she was there, _helping me through it. _My dad went crazy, of course. Told me that I was too young to decide who I should love or not. But Amelia stood up for me. Then, just when I needed her most, my dad called her dad and told him that she was a bad influence on me. So, she then had to stay in London all through that year, when word got around. When I then had to go through, well, you know what."

Kurt nodded, completely enthralled by Blaine and Amelia's story.

"Then, she pulled some strings with her father to let her come and visit during Winter breaks, unfortunately, she wasn't able to come visit at all last year, something to do with her Mom. But, because of my father, I wasn't able to talk about her, _ever. _That's why I've never mentioned her to you until now. But now that she is officially back..."

Blaine stopped suddenly, looking at Kurt's poker face. Kurt was simply so enticed by the story, he didn't even realise that his face made it look as if he was tired of hearing of the girl who had made Blaine's day.

"Sorry," Blaine muttered, "I know I keep going on about her. It's just, I was destroyed when she went back to the U.K. Just seeing her again made me so excited. And then she tells me that she is attending McKinley this year! I just..." Blaine sighed, as he pulled up to Kurt's drive. Even when he turned the engine off, Kurt still didn't move from his seat. Blaine turned to him with an apologetic expression, that made Kurt's stomach fill with fluttering butterflies. Blaine finally exploded, "- I really am sorry. Tonight was supposed to be a treat for you, yet I made it about me. And that was wrong, and I feel awful because I know you didn't enjoy yourself throughout the duration, and you're leaving for New York on Monday and -"

"- Blaine!" Kurt yelled, grabbing Blaine's hand, noticing a single tear rolling down his boyfriends cheek. "What's wrong?"

"I just -" he sobbed, "- I just didn't want you to think that I'm happy about you leaving. I know that it's what you want, and it's what you're meant to do, you are _meant _to be a star. It's just, I really wish we could do it together. But my stupid age is keeping us apart, and I don't want that. But I'm trying to accept it. And after seeing Amelia, she made me so happy, knowing that I would have her with me to speed up Senior Year, making it pass quickly so I can join you out in New York as soon as the graduation ceremony finishes." Kurt smiled slightly at his emotional hero, wiping away a single tear that had escaped from his eye. Blaine placed his hand on Kurt's knee and started deeply into Kurt's bright blue, teary eyes. "I just don't want you leaving for New York thinking that I'm not going to miss you because I have her with me. She is not your replacement Kurt, and she never will be. You are my _only _love, Kurt. And even though we are going to be miles apart throughout the year, I will always be with you. I will always support you in all of your endevours. I will always be only a plane ride away. I will _always love you."_

Kurt honestly felt his heart stop, as more and more tears escaped from the boy's eyes. He lept out of his seat and grabbed Blaine in the tightest hug he'd ever given him. Both boy's remained silent for a while, taking this moment just to remember how they are right now. Together, and completely and utterly in love.

"Remember what I told you when I left Dalton?" Kurt whispered "**_I'll never say goodbye to__ you_**", Blaine smiled, remembering that day when Kurt transferred back to McKinley. He'd never seen Kurt smile so much, being back with his friends. Blaine looked down, but Kurt refused to loose contact, so he placed his forehead against Blaine's, staring at his perfect face. "That still remains, Blaine. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. You encouraged me to achieve my dreams, and you helped me find my inner strength to fight those neanderthals into oblivion. Even being accepted into NYADA can't compare to the day that I met you. I love you Blaine, and I always will. Of course, I will miss you like _crazy. _But I'm not worried about you. Amelia is a sweet girl, and you guys are obviously very close. Just _promise me_ that you'll call me everyday and keep me updated with the New Directions. And you _better_ call me! Or else!" he winked. Blaine laughed and wiped his eyes. Kurt then pulled Blaine into a deep, passionate kiss, that to Kurt, still felt like the first. Blaine placed his hands on Kurt's neck and jaw line, keeping him firmly attached to him whilst they contiued kissing for what felt like forever. That is, until, Kurt's phone started buzzing in his pocket. Groaning, Kurt pulled away from Blaine, who wasn't going to be denied that easy, and replaced his hands with his lips, kissing along Kurt's jaw line and placing light kisses on his neck, causing little giggles to escape Kurt's mouth as he answered his phone, not realising who was actually calling.

"Hello?" Kurt tittered, as Blaine continued to suck on a sensitive spot on his neck.

"Kurt? Where are you? It's getting real late, and you're still not home?"

Kurt's face dropped, and Blaine heard his breathing hitch as he realised the all too familiar voice on the other end of the line.

"Dad! Uh, we're outside, have only just got home. I'll be inside in a moment..."

"Ok. But be quick, Carole and I have an early morning ahead, we need to get some sleep."

Kurt hung up his phone, and turned to give Blaine one final goodnight kiss, before jumping out of the car. Blaine watched him walk around to his side of the car, and started to roll down his window. Kurt poked his head inside and said:

"I'll see you on Monday. Text me when you're home."

"Of course." Blaine smiled as he watched Kurt run towards his front door.

_**To be continued...**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

As Amelia retreated back to the The Warblers, who were still congratulating each other accordingly, she watched the 4 figures leaving the classroom with soft eyes. For some reason, she couldn't get Blaine's beautiful smile out of her head. The fact he beamed that brightly when they were reunited just warmed her heart to the maximum, and after meeting Blaine's boyfriend, Amelia was over the moon. She had finally weaved her way back into her best friend's life after being absent for two long years, leaving Blaine to fend for himself in his time of need. Even thinking about the day she left him caused a pain in her stomach so fierce, that she would have to clutch at her waist and regain a normal breathing rhythm before continuing on.

"Hey! Why the long face A? Our performance was off the hook!" a young Warbler chortled, overwhelmed by the excited atmosphere around him.

Amelia lowered her head and smiled to the floor before raising her eyes to the Warbler. "I know! It was amazing! I just...well, it doesn't matter." She turned her head slightly towards the door of the classroom.

"Guys!" yelled the broadest Warbler, taking his place in front of the boys and the singular girl who glanced up to the tall boy and rolled her eyes dramatically. "Listen up!"

"Oh, here we go..." Amelia muttered. The broad boy ignored the blonde's comment and continued on with his speech.

"Guys, great job tonight! Seriously! If we keep this up, we are sure as _hell _going to make it to Nationals this year! Nick, your solo was awesome! Really great job -" Nick lowered his head, blushing furiously whilst every other Warbler cheered for their soloist, "- and I think we all owe a big thank you to our first _ever _Warblerette! Miss Amelia Hart!"

Amelia smiled up at the speaker who grabbed her hand and raised it proudly to the sky, with ever Warbler and teacher in sight whooping and catcalling at the young blonde. As hard as she tried, the smile on her face just refused to drop. Surrounded by people who cherished having her with them was a pretty hard excuse to not smile, so the extreme grinning continued until the lead Warbler interupted the cheers.

"Amelia, you were incredible, as always. And we wish you all the luck in the world at your new school."

"Aww, thanks Matt!" Amelia giggled.

"Yeah, but even though you'll obviously be joining the New Directions, never forget that you were a _Warbler _first!" a small red-headed boy screamed from the back. This comment caused a lot of chatters from each boy, with furious nods and the occasional agreement echoing through the classroom.

"Oh, you guys! I will always be a Warbler! Anyway, you guy's can't get rid of me that easily! I'll be back to visit as often as I can, I promise!" Amelia announced to the boys, causing the Warblers to erupt into cheers once again. _**These boy's never get tired, do they? **_Thought Amelia.

"Glad to hear it, Amelia!" Matt laughed. The dancer turned towards the head Warbler and hugged him to show her gratitude. He reciprocated it quickly before releasing the girl and turning back to the boys. "Alright! Let's get going you guys! Classes begin Monday morning, and I don't think Mrs. Kingsley would want her room looking like _this!_" Matt directed his vision to the tables and chairs that were covered in sheet music, various items of clothing and a few broken stationary pieces that covered the floor. Every boy groaned and began to clean up, as Amelia slipped away outside to go and find her father, who was probably searching the grounds for her already.

After a few minutes of mindless wandering through the corridors, Amelia saw a couple of figures emerging from her fathers office. The dim light made it difficult for her to see who the second figure with her father was. She crept closer towards the door to peek into what looked like an intense conversation. Her father's stern expression worried Amelia, but the smaller figure next to him seemed to have a bright smile on his face. She continued walking towards the two.

"So you only came along to watch the performance? Why were you not _in _the performance? You're a Warbler after all..." Amelia's father murmured, not noticing her arrival.

"Well, I didn't see the point in me arriving at Dalton a week before the semester starts just to be in one silly show to a bunch of irrelevant people..." the younger boy shrugged. As Amelia walked closer, the light from the office began to get brighter. She poked her head round the corner of the hallway, whilst taking another step closer, when her father's eyes met her's.

"Ahh, Amelia! There you are!" the large man smiled at his cherished daughter.

"Hi. Sorry, I'm not interupting something important, am I?"

"Oh no, sweetheart, we were just chatting. We were just about to head down and see you! You're performance was certainly something spectacular, my dear." Amelia smiled at her father, glad that he was even on the premises during her performance, let alone actually watching her perform.

"Thanks Daddy! Thanks, umm..."

The shorter figure turned around and stared straight into the bewildered brown eyes of the blonde. The boy was much taller than Amelia, and had quite a thin frame, yet was incredibly well toned. Slicked back, his hair stood perfectly upwards, and his face consisted of bright eyes and a slightly crooked jaw that held a wide smirk that Amelia recognised all too well.

"_Sebastian?"_

"Hey, cuz. Long time no see."

* * *

><p>Awoken by streams of sunlight shining through his windows, Blaine covered his eyes to block the extreme light that blinded him. He felt groggy, and exhausted, yet very uneasy, but he had no idea why. Then, turning his head to his alarm clock that read <strong>10:00 <strong>and his calender that reminded him it was a Monday, he remembered why he felt so down. Today was the day that Kurt and Rachel were leaving for New York. Blaine huffed and sat up, rubbing his eyes, and waiting for his body to adjust to the movement. Kurt was flying in 6 hours. That gave Blaine 6 hours to spend with his beloved boyfriend before he leaves for the concrete jungle.

_**You can do this, Blaine. You**_** can...**he sighed and got out of bed to get ready for the emotional rollercoaster that way coming his way. To be quite honest, he didn't want to ride it at all. But he knew that he wasn't riding it alone, which relieved him a little. Ten minutes later, and Blaine finally began thinking rationally, and checked his phone for any texts or calls. What he found was one simple text from his love, that read:

"_**Today's the day. Please relax for my sake. I don't want you getting worked up so early on. - K."**_

Blaine sighed and replied to the text with fumbling fingers.

"_**I think it's a little late for that... - B"**_

Within five minutes, his phone jingled once again.

"_**Don't be ridiculous. Today's going to be fine. I promise. I**__** love you. -K"**_

Blaine couldn't help but smile a little at the text that appeared on his phone. He shut his eyes tightly and took a few deep breaths before replying one final time for the morning.

"**_You shouldn't make promises that you aren't sure that you can keep. But, I hope so. I love you too. - B"_**

And with that, Blaine threw his phone onto his bedside table and prepared himself for the day.

* * *

><p>"Call us when you get there, ok?" Burt took his son into a warm hug, whilst an emotional Carole and an awkward Finn stood by his side.<p>

"Of course Dad. I'll call you as soon as the plane lands."

"That goes for you too, Rachel. We want to hear from you as soon as possible." one of Rachel's father's spoke sternly, staring deeply into their prized diva's teary eyes. Rachel hugged both of her father's, trying to regain composure before turning to her boyfriend for one final goodbye kiss.

Kurt turned finally to Blaine, who was standly slightly behind Finn, almost trying to hide behind the giant boy. He didn't want Kurt to see the tears that were streaming down his cheeks, so he kept his head down. Kurt sighed and grabbed his hand firmly in his own and squeezed it tightly. Blaine met his boyfriend's bright blue eyes before Kurt crashed down fiercely on the shorter boys lips. Neither boy cared if anyone saw them, for this was the time to say their final goodbye's in the only way they could think plausable. Both Burt and Finn raised their eyebrows, and turned away quickly to give the boys their moment, whilst Carole, Rachel and her father's smiled at the boys intently. They pulled away from each other, both now crying rivers worth of tears, before Kurt hugged Blaine with all his might and whispered quietly in his ear, repeating what he told Blaine in the car ride last Friday night.

"I'll never say goodbye to you Blaine. I love you too much to say goodbye. I'll see you in the fall break."

Blaine clenched onto Kurt's waist strongly before replying.

"I love you too, and I'm going to miss you _so_ much. Enjoy New York, you can tell me all about it when you call me."

"Blaine!" Rachel yelled, "Let us know how New Directions are getting on."

Blaine and Kurt pulled away for the final time, "Of course Rachel. I will keep you guys updated. Enjoy NYADA!" he smiled at the small brunette who grinned back.

"Right, it's time you guys." Carole interjected, "You better get on the plane before it leaves without you."

Kurt and Rachel smirked at each other as the collected their belongings and headed off for the experience of a lifetime. The two diva's turned one final time to look at their loved ones before turning the corner to head for the plane. With one final wave, the diva's disappeared, leaving their life in Lima behind.

Finn turned to Blaine with a compassionate look in his eyes. Blaine could only return the same look, before the parental figures led them out of the airport to return back home.

**_This is it, then._ **Blaine thought, as he got his phone out of his jeans pocket. Staring at the picture of Kurt and him at Kurt's graduation, he finally dialled a phone number and placed the phone against his ear. After a few rings, someone picked up the phone and answered light-heartedly.

"_**Hello?"**_

"Amelia? Hey. It's Blaine. Can you meet me at my place in an hour?"

The girl replied with a soft tone, understanding Blaine's tone of despair and discomfort.

"_**Need a**** friend?"**_

Blaine let out a slight whimper down the phone, which Amelia understood instantly.

"_**I'll be there as soon as possible."**_

"Thanks." Blaine sobbed, as he got his keys out of his pocket and unlocked his car, before jumping inside. He hung up the phone, fumbling with the touch screen on his iPhone, and threw it on to the passenger seat. Pulling the seat belt over him, he glanced back to look at the overcrowded airport where he last saw his boyfriend. Clutching at the steering wheel, he lowered his head and took a few deep, steady breaths before starting his car and began his journey home.

"It's going to be one long year..." he whispered.

* * *

><p>After what seemed to be hours of constant driving, Blaine finally pulled up outside his parents house. Although their were no cars outside his house, he noticed a small figure standing by his front door. Blaine quickly leaped out of his car and locked it before running to the young girl standing on his front porch. Amelia stood, waiting for him patiently to arrive. She noticed him running towards her with devestated eyes and deep crimson cheeks. <strong><em>Crying whilst driving, of course.<em> **She thought, before opening her arms to catch Blaine as he threw himself into her, sobbing loudly, crying into her shoulder. She rubbed her hand over his back comfortingly and all that escaped her mouth was the occasional quiet "Shh..." and "It's ok." After letting out a final sigh, he pulled away and looked at the girl he had known would make her feel better instantly.

"I'm so glad you're here..." he said, wiping the tears away from his eyes.

Amelia smiled and pulled out a few tissues from her pocket and handed them to her best friend. "Where else would I be?"

"In _London!_" Blaine laughed, sniffing whilst putting the tissues to good use.

"Well, I'm not. I'm here with you. Now, come on, calm down. You're acting like Kurt has just _died _or something! Kurt wouldn't want you to be sad. Let's go inside and try and cheer you up" Amelia shook Blaine's shoulders, as he unlocked his front door, inviting Amelia inside. He was incredibly grateful that Amelia could be there with him in this emotional state. After all, she'd been with him through thick and thin, and she was incredibly correct about Blaine's overreacting. He sighed and looked at Amelia who smirked at him.

"I guess you're right. Kurt said he didn't want me to be so upset about him leaving. I just...needed to get it all out, I guess."

"Well, you certainly did. All over my blouse." Amelia giggled, looking at her shirt's sleeve, that was completely soaked by Blaine's tears.

"Sorry." he chuckled.

"It's ok. Now, ice cream? Harry Potter? _K__araoke?_"

Blaine chuckled and threw himself on to the sofa, whilst Amelia picked out a line of their favourite movie franchise and some karaoke CD's from a nearby shelf, then disappeard to grab all of the ice cream she could find in Blaine's kitchen. She returned with three tubs full and passed them to Blaine so she could begin the first movie. As the titles began to roll, the pair took two giant scoops and settled down.

"So," Blaine began, "you excited about starting at McKinley tomorrow?"

Amelia sighed, keeping her eyes on the television screen. "I guess. But, why don't we just ignore the fact that we have to start school tomorrow, and make the most of today?"

Blaine laughed, "Ok..." he sighed. **_Same old Amelia._ **He thought, taking another scoop from the tub of ice cream next to him. He looked one final time at his phone background, and stared at Kurt's beautiful smile before placing his phone on the table and turning his attention to the screen.

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHORS NOTE:<strong>

**Coming up: Amelia's first day at McKinley is sure as hell going to be an interesting experience for both her and Blaine. How will her audition go for New Directions? What's Mr Shue going to think of her? And what will happen when she meets the one and only Sue Sylvester? Also, how is Blaine going to deal without Kurt around? And how will he react when he finds out Amelia and Sebastian are _cousins? _All will be revealed in the next few chapters! **

**Please review and comment! Remember, this is my first fanfic, so I'd love for you guys to give me any tips or advice! And please, feel free to share with friends on Twitter and such. And once again, thanks for reading!**

**Love you guys! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Now, please call me every chance you get..."

"Yes, Nana. Don't worry."

"And are you sure you have enough money for lunch?"

"Yes, Nana. Don't worry."

"And have you got enough stationary to keep you going?"

"Yes, Nana. Now, I'll see you afterschool! Bye!" Amelia yelled, slamming her front door shut behind her. She felt extremeley lucky that she heard Blaine's car beeping from outside before her grandmother could maleste her any longer. Blaine smiled when she began to run towards the car with great speed, almost launching herself into the passenger seat, throwing her bag on the backseat in one fluid motion. Forcefully, she pulled her seatbelt and turned to Blaine, who continued to softly smile at her.

"_Drive!" _she hissed. Blaine chuckled slightly as he started his car and began driving.

"Anxious at all?" he laughed.

"All I know is that I needed to get out of that house before my Nana would dress like a teenage girl, and would come with me to school. I think I can handle _anything_ after suffering a morning of _that." _She gestured behind her, rolling her eyes.

Blaine also rolled his eyes. "Well, I'm glad you're feeling so confident. But, don't forget about your audition for New Directions afterschool. Have you rehearsed enough? I could go over your song with you at Lunch..."

"Oh _please! _You sound like my Nana!" she teased. "To be quite honest, I'm going to blow you guys away, just you watch!"

"Oh, I will."

* * *

><p>Hesitantly, Blaine walked a now very nervous Amelia through one of the many crowded hallways of McKinley High School, where many students continuously managed to get in other students way, either causing gratious apologies or terrifying threats to the student's social status. Amelia had just collected her information and class schedule from Principal Figgin's, who was far too polite to be accepted normal to Amelia. Overall, she found it to be a rather awkward experience in his office, especially as no other school Principal had asked her to send regards to Will and Kate, the Duke and Duchess of Cambridge. Blaine just told her that he probably believes that she is related to the Royal Family just because she's British, but she should be flattered. At least he didn't think of her as a vampire, like he did for Tina for the past three years. Amelia shrugged it off, and thanked Principal Figgin's for being so helpful. However, she did have to giggle a little after he bowed so gratiously to her.<p>

Blaine pulled some strings with Principal Figgin's to let Amelia have the unoccupied locker next to his, which he was obviously happy to oblige for apparent _royalty. _Only if Amelia agreed to represent McKinley at important school events such as inspections and special assemblies. Which, of course, Amelia was happy to oblige.

Placing her new text books in her new locker, she turned to see Blaine talking to a familiar teacher. She had to admit, this teacher was _very _good-looking, but that thought quickly escaped her mind when she noticed them walking towards her.

"Amelia," called Blaine, "this is Mr Schuester. He's coach of the New Directions."

The charming teacher shook Amelia's hand with a tight grip, smiling broadly at the blonde.

"Very nice to meet you, Amelia. I'm looking forward to hearing you sing later, Blaine tells me that you are extremely talented..."

Amelia blushed and glanced at a grinning Blaine. She then reciprocated her usual dazzling _on-stage _smile to the teacher. "Thank you, Sir. I can assure you that it will be a performance to remember!" All three performers chuckled. The teacher turned to Blaine with raised eyebrows, and Blaine just smiled back, nodding slightly. Amelia was puzzled by the exchange, yet kept smiling.

"Confidence, I like it." laughed Mr Schue, "That's just what we need! I will see you both later!" he yelled, continuing down the hallway, to be stopped once again by an extremely tall, striking woman. Wearing a shocking red tracksuit, and a giant smirk that shot fear into the blonde for no apparent reason. Noticing her expression, Blaine turned to see the cause of Amelia's tense stance.

"Sue Sylvester. Cheerleading Coach. Pure evil. You get the picture." he listed, opening his own locker and collecting a series of text books.

"Oh come on, Blaine. She can't be that bad..." Amelia shrugged anxiously, rolling her eyes at the boy, not noticing the tall woman coming in their direction.

"Well, if it isn't little Toto the Hobbit. I believe that over the summer you have managed to get smaller in size, meaning I could fit you in a small basket, and wait for Porcelain, who I'm _positive _owns a pair of ruby slippers, to return you to your family in Munchkin Land. And if he doesn't return, I'm sure you could sell those caterpillars on your forehead to fishermen who I'm _sure _would appreciate the bait for their hooks to pay for the trip..."

Blaine rolled his eyes, and turned back to Amelia, who was well and truly speechless at the woman's ruthless attitude.

"Hello Ms Sylvester." he nodded.

"You know, Frodo. It is not _nearly _as fun insulting you without Porcelain here. However, I am open to replacing him with this person. Who are you?" Sue spat to Amelia, who quickly composed herself and smiled sweetly at the towering woman.

"Amelia Hart, Ms Sylvester."

Sue narrowed her eyes at the small blonde. "OK, am I mistaken Other Gay, or are you no longer interested in Tickle-Me-Dough-Face and are replacing him with a British butterfly?"

"What?" Blaine was beyond confused, along with Amelia. "No, Kurt and I are still _very _much together. Amelia, here, is my best friend..."

"I so could have gone my entire existance on this Earth without knowing that information. However, I do vouch for any new recruits for my squad. What do you say, Barbie?"

Amelia continued to stare. Finally finding her voice, she replied simply to the teacher.

"Ms Sylvester, it's only my first day. Maybe a little later in the year."

Sue locked her eyes on the small girl, but then smirked and began to strut down the hallway. "Suit yourself, Blondie."

Amelia turned to Blaine, who slammed his locker shut. "Is that woman for real?"

"Oh. She's for real alright." Blaine stared blankly in the direction of Sue's yells at a new foreign exchange student. Sighing, he placed his hand on Amelia's shoulder. "Come on, you don't want to be late for your first class."

* * *

><p>Amelia took her seat of her final class of the day, which luckily, was an English class. Other than any Performing Arts subjects, English was Amelia's strong point in school. It helped that she was quite creative-minded, so this class should surely ease her nerves before her audition for New Directions afterschool.<p>

Whilst opening her text book, a young boy with dreadlocks took the unoccupied seat next to her. At first, Amelia did not even bat an eyelid, but when the boy turned and looked at her with complete intensity in his eyes, Amelia had to look away, blushing furiously. He smiled at the blonde and put his hand out for Amelia to take.

"Hi," he whispered, "My name is Joe. Joe Hart."

Amelia giggled, and took the boys hand and shook it. "Hi Joe. My name's Amelia. Amelia Hart."

"Ahh," the boy nodded, "what a coincidence. We have the same last name."

"Yes we do." Amelia nodded back. **_What is wrong with me? Say something! Say anything!_**

The awkward silence that surrounded them was beyond intense, so Joe took the lead of the conversation, before the class would begin.

"So, I overheard you talking to Blaine in the hallway. You auditioning for Glee Club?"

"I sure am. Are you a member of the New Directions too?"

Joe smiled broadly. "I sure am."

Amelia nodded slightly, smiling softly at the boy. The class hadn't even begun, yet she felt at ease already. Joe turned away to sort out his text book, leaving Amelia just sitting there awkwardly. Sneakily, she took her phone out of her pocket and scrolled desperately through her contacts before finally finding the name she was searching for, and typed at an extreme pace.

_**Joe Hart. Thoughts? -A.**_

Sat in an extremely dull History class, Blaine felt his phone vibrate against his chair. Usually, he never got his phone out during a class, but at this point, he was contemplating making it obvious that he was texting during class just to get sent out of class early. However, the teacher taking the class was Mr. Low. And he was probably the most brutal teacher McKinley High School had ever had. He would usually confiscate phones and would never give them back to the students for another three weeks. And with Kurt in New York, Blaine was certain he would need his phone. So, hiding it under the desk, he unlocked his phone and found a text awaiting him. And quickly replied.

_**Joe? He's a talented rebel who needs to learn to keep his guitar plucking hands away from other peoples boyfriends. Why do you ask? - B.**_

Amelia sighed and glanced back at the boy. **_Figures_****,**_** he would be gay. **_Her thought's were interuptedwhen a small elderly woman entered the classroom, carrying a large stack of text books. Amelia responded quickly to Blaine's text and hid her phone underneath the desk.

_**Just wondered. Do you have some kind of beef with him or something? - A.**_

Blaine didn't see the point in putting his phone away, as Mr Low constantly faced his computer screen at the front of the classroom. Reading Amelia's text, he sighed and replied cautiously.

_**Too long a story. Will explain later. See you after class! - B.**_

And with that, Amelia shoved her phone back into her jeans pocket. The elderly woman smiled at the class, and wrote their class tasks on the whiteboard, as she had to leave to sort out a situation in the library. Apparently, some student was throwing some sort of tantrum, refusing to be quiet. She didn't know, or really care who the student was, but she was thankful to them. Because it gave Amelia some time to think about Blaine's last text, and gave her some time to chill before her audition.

* * *

><p>Time slipped away quickly during the final class of the day. The bell sounded, causing Amelia to shift uncomfortably in her seat. Joe, seeing her slump slightly, patted her on the back. She turned to find him grinning uncontrolably, causing her to smile.<p>

"Time to hear you sing..." he winked, as he grabbed his bag and led Amelia out of the classroom.

"Right." sighed Amelia. _**Relax, seriously. You've sung in front of strangers before! **_But Amelia's mind was racing at the speed of light, with so many doubts flooding her head like a tsunami. Luckily, the walk to the choir room was a short one, and she quickly spotted the slick black hair on the boy that would bring her back to her senses.

"You ready?" smiled Blaine, taking the blonde's hand tightly.

Amelia pondered for a few seconds, taking a glance inside the choir room, to find the familiar teacher she had met earlier, waiting for fellow students to take their seats. She turned to her best friend and smirked widely.

"Hell yeah!"

Amelia was greeted with smiles all around her inside the bright choir room. Both her and Blaine took their seats, whilst Mr Schuester sorted through some sheet music by the grand piano. She immediately relaxed into her chair, looking around the room - taking it all in. Placing his sheet music aside, the curly-haired coach turned to the blonde and grinned, to which Amelia smiled back sweetly.

"Alright guys. Welcome back to a new year! And this year, New Directions is going to make history. But, before we can start, we have some new recruits that, I'm sure, we would all love to hear sing!" All original members of the New Directions smiled supportively to the newcomers, who Blaine could tell were all anxious about the coming performances that were about to occur. Amelia turned to the other 3 auditionee's and smiled softly. Mr Schuester then came back into view, holding a small trillby hat.

"OK. So, I've put all of your names in this hat, and whoever's name I pick will sing their song for us. Remember you guys, we sing because we enjoy it, so there is no need to be nervous."

_**A little late for**_** that...**Amelia thought.

"Alright, here we go...". Clutching at Blaine's hand tightly, Blaine shot her an encouraging smile, or maybe he was just baring his teeth to avoid a painful gasp to escape his mouth. Luckily, the pain was short-lived when Mr Schuester read out the first name. "...Amelia Hart. You're up first!"

"Bloody _hell..." _she whispered, lowering her gaze to the ground as she stood up. Turning to look at the many bright eyes before her, she suddenly had a change in thought and smiled at her awaiting audience. _**You know what? This is gonna be fun!**_

Handing her sheet music to the band, she winked to an excited Blaine, who was now sitting on the edge of his seat, waiting for the talent he had known practically his whole life. Each member of the audience, taking Blaine's lead, began to do the same. The band exchanged glances, and began to play an upbeat tune, to which Amelia flashed her dazzling smile to the Glee Club and began to sing.

**_I'm looking in the mirror and I think I'm liking what I see,  
>Big, pink lights shining bright like I'm on the TV,<br>My heart pumps as the bass drum thumps,  
>You gotta move when the floorboard jumps,<br>Somethings going on and I think it's going on right now.  
><em>**

****As the beat pounded stronger through the choir room, each member of the audience became hipnotized by Amelia's smooth, yet extremely addicting vocals and her hypnotic dance moves. A couple members became so enticed, they joined in just in time for the chorus.

_**All the boys and the girls they've got it going on,  
>And when the beat kicks in you feel it in your bones,<br>When the basement packs and the needle drops,  
>You can't turn back and you just can't stop.<strong>_

Amelia found herself dancing in sync with a tall blonde in a cheerleading uniform who had picked up Amelia's moves quickly and easily. Both blondes twisting and turning, all whilst collecting other members to join them. Blaine sat back comfortably in his chair, watching his best friend in her element. Amelia turned to the newcomers, strutting in their direction. One young red-headed boy wth many freckles smiled and reciprocated the movement, whilst the other young boy stayed in his seat, completely in awe of Amelia's performance. The pretty brunette sat next to the red-head giggled helplessly at Amelia's advances, and joined her in her dance moves.

_**Wooh ooh, baby don't stop,  
>Wooh ooh, keep the vibe up,<br>Wooh ooh, baby don't stop,  
>Wooh ooh, keep the vibe up.<br>Turn it on, make it strong, a good beat never hurt no one, yeah.  
><strong>_

__"Go Artie!" yelled a small Asian girl who was now dancing by the grand piano. Amelia followed the girls gaze to the young boy in the wheelchair, who was doing many fancy tricks with his wheels.

"You know it, Tina!" Artie yelled over the instrumental. Laughing at the ruckus she had just created, Amelia finally decided that Blaine was to join the party whether he liked it or not. Once again, she strutted playfully towards the boy, who was grinning uncontrollably at the blonde, who began her final chorus with an electric energy that would sure as _hell _get her a place in the New Directions.

**_All the boys and the girls they've got it going on,  
>And when the beat kicks in you feel it your bones,<br>When the basement packs and the needle drops,  
>You can't turn back and you just can't stop.<br>_**

Ending her song, surrounded by panting Glee Club members, applause filled the room, with the occassional cheer and catcall from each member, Amelia playfully bowed to her adoring audience. Mr Schuester, who had been silently observing the performance from behind the piano, raised his eyebrows and joined in with the applause with a broad grin on his face.

"Now _that's _what I call an audition! Great job Amelia!"

"Yes, but was it?"

Everyone became silent as they turned to see who side-commented so loudly. At the back of the choir room sat Joe, still the only person in his seat, with his arms crossed across his chest.

"What do you mean Joe?" murmured Mr Schue.

"Well, that was more like a dance party, rather than an _audition. _I mean, seriously? That wasn't a real audition..."

Puzzled by Joe's strange comment, Amelia turned to Blaine, who's eyes were burning with intensity at the boy. In short, the phrase _**If looks could kill**_would apply very nicely at this precise moment.

"I liked it." whispered the tall blonde.

"Me too!" Tina uttered.

"Hell yeah!" yelled Artie.

"I did too." Mr Schue nodded towards Amelia, who smiled softly at the teacher. "You are most certainly _in!"_

Joe tutted and rolled his eyes at the back of the classroom, causing Blaine to snap.

"What was that for?" Blaine stomped towards the boy.

"Well, I'm not surprised. You two _showbiz __freaks _will be hogging the spotlight for the rest of the year. What ever happened to soulfull music? Where music _means something? _You two pop diva's are the same. She just is the female version of _you."_

She had no idea why, but Amelia became infuriated and erupted into hysterical yelling.

"To be quite honest, Mr Broody-Better-Than-Everyone-Else, I take that as the most amazing compliment I've ever recieved. I _hope _that I'm just as good as a performer as Blaine. And I don't think that you have the right to sit there and be jealous of your new _team mate!" _

Silence filled the room, with awkward side glances being passed by almost every member of the Glee Club. Joe stood, and began to walk out of the choir room, making eye contact with no one. Mr Schue followed him out, knowing for a fact that Joe would probably end up breaking something valuable.

Amelia and Blaine looked at each other with blank faces, completely confused by what just happened, yet were pulled out of their stares with members of the Glee Club congratulating Amelia on her successful audition.

Once everyone took their seats, Amelia leaned over to Blaine who was staring at the ground in deep thought. She nudged her chair closer to him, and hissed through her teeth.

"The minute this is over, you are _telling me _what the _hell _is the beef between you and Joe."

Blaine nodded and sighed, slumping into his chair as the young red-headed boy began his ballad. Fixing a stray curl that had escaped from his hair during his little outburst, Blaine thought deeply.

**_There's so much I need to tell her, but there really isn't enough time..._**

****With one final glance to his best friend beside him, he sat back and continued to watch the auditionee's sing their songs.

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHORS NOTE:<strong>

**Just incase you guys didn't realise, I started writing this fic before finding out the name of Glee Project Winner, Samuel Larsen's character. Who, coincidently, has the same last name as my fictional main character. Awkward, I know.**

**Anyway, this whole fic is basically based after "Michael". Meaning, that any storylines from future Glee episodes after Michael might not be included in this story.**

**Just wanted to point that out! Thanks for reading you guys! Chapter 6 will be here soon! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Welcome back my darling readers! Once again, thank you so much for reading! I hope you're enjoying the story so far. This chapter is rather long, hence why it's taken so long for me to update!  
>I hope you're still enjoying the story, and please, reviews are more than welcome! :)<strong>

**Also, I have recently just watched "Heart", and I must say, it was pretty remarkable. But, the Joe Hart I saw in my head was completely different to how he is on the show. I totally wasn't expecting him to become "Teen Jesus". So, with a few edits here and there to my story, prepare to be surprised.**

**(Disclaimer: _I do not own Glee. I wish I did, but I don't._)**

**ENJOY! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

"Joe! Joe, wait up!"

Joe skidded to a stop by an empty classroom, with Mr Schue tailing closely behind him. He didn't turn; he just stared ahead and took a deep breath to steady himself before gritting his teeth hardly and replying to the teacher.

"_What?" _the boy hissed. Mr Schue also took a deep breath before speaking, looking at the ground and then back at the boy. Joe turned to him in anticipation, waiting for him to speak, but in turn, decided to speak first. "What? What did I do now?_"_

The teacher narrowed his eyes at the boy, not saying a word. Joe could tell by the look in his eyes exactly what he was going to say: there was no need for him to accuse Joe of anything; he knew what he had done.

"Ok. I know I was a little harsh..."

"I don't think _harsh _is the word. Unfair, yes. But harsh? No." Joe sighed, and looked inside the empty classroom on his left. Mr Schue simply waited for the boy to relax and talk to him, and placed his hands in his pockets, until finally, Joe turned to the teacher with eyes that were filled with remorse and regret, which all the teacher could reciprocate with was sympathetic eyes. "Look, Joe. Whatever happened last year, doesn't matter now. Whatever happened between you and Blaine doesn't apply this year, and I know for a _fact _that you shouldn't involve Amelia in your little tiff with Blaine."

"It does apply, Mr Schue. You don't understand. Whoever is friends with him, obviously cannot be friends with me. It's just..."

"What?"

Joe shrugged and huffed a long sigh. "...Blaine's a showbiz guy. He can't fully evoke emotion when singing, and watching Amelia's audition made me realise that they both just don't understand _how _to. And it just frustrates me, because the way _they _perform is what the world has become. What happened to songs that _mean something?"_

"Joe, it was only an audition..."

"Yeah, but was it? Blaine has already seen Amelia perform, and from what I hear, she's the same in every performance. Getting away with her animated smile and her sparkling eyes. That's what Glee Club will become! Animated! Like we are performing robots or something. And I know for a _fact _that that is _not _what New Direction's used to be or what we want it to become. "

Mr Schue pondered at Joe's words. The thought of New Directions becoming dancing robots is _not _what Mr Schue wanted. They were most certainly _not _going to stoop to Vocal Adrenaline's level. They needed to get their emotion and looseness back - **_and I think I know just how to do it._**

"You're right, Joe. New Direction's has lost it's spark. We need to get back to the basics."

"Such as?" Joe questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"This weeks assignment -" Mr Schue smiled at the boy, "- will be **Memories**."

Joe tilted his head slightly in deep thought, staring at the gleaming teacher.

"Come on," he beckoned to the student, "I'll explain in the choir room..."

* * *

><p>Applause filled the bright choir room, where new and old members of the New Directions sat, supporting the final auditionee after her beautiful rendition of <strong><em>Somewhere That's Green<em> **from Little Shop of Horrors ended.

"Fantastic, Lily. Really beautiful." smiled Mr. Schue. The teacher had arrived back in the choir room just in time to see the audition from the pretty brunette, who was smiling uncontrollably at the amount of cheers she was recieving from her audience.

"Thanks." she muttered, taking her seat near the small redheaded boy, who Blaine had overheard being named Riley. During the final audition, Joe had strolled in, possibly only a minute after Mr Schue had re-entered the room, smirking at the _showbiz twosome _near the front. Amelia glanced at Blaine with quizzical eyes, but Blaine only shrugged and slightly shook his head, not even bothering to explain the situation at this moment in time, which frustrated Amelia extremely. But even Blaine couldn't work out why he was looking at them with that sly smile. Even Artie and Tina noticed the rebel's intense eye contact with the two, which caused them both to raise eyebrows and exchange questioning looks. **_Something's gonna go_ _doooooown..._**thought Artie.

Riley and Lily began chatting hyperactively, both exctied about their acceptance into the McKinley High glee club, whilst Mr Schue wrote something on the whiteboard at the front of the classroom. Amelia turned to the boy with dreadlocks at the back of the choir room, who only smiled sickeningly sweetly at the blonde. Her breathing hitched slightly at the boy's particularly forced expression, but turned to find a newly written word on the board in front of her. Blaine looked puzzled at the teacher, and Brittany leaned forward in her seat, snapping out of her daydreaming gaze to read the singular word on the board.

"_Memories?_**" **whispered the other newbie of Glee Club. He sat just behind redheaded Riley, his light blonde curls poking out in all different directions. Brittany turned to the tall, gawky boy and gasped, then snapped her head to Amelia's direction.

"Are we all _related?__" _exclaimed the cheerleader. Amelia looked at the boy, who now was looking in awe at Brittany. Tina and Joe both rolled their eyes in sync with each other, whilst Blaine shook his head to Brittany, who huffed in confusion.

Mr Schuester who was now sitting by the grand piano ignored the dancers outburst, and focused on the gawky boy who questioned the word.

"That's right, Taylor. Memories are a part of each and every one of us. Which is why, for this week's assignment, I want each and every one of you to perform a song that means something to you. Or, perhaps to someone else, and you shall perform them Friday afternoon in the auditorium."

Mixed expressions faced the teacher. Varying from confusion to excitement, the New Directions were definitely being taken back to their roots.

"What brought this on, Mr Schue?" Artie questioned. "I mean, haven't we already used our own memories in songs before? That was like, Kurt's specialty..."

Blaine looked to the ground grinning, remembering his beloved boyfriend serenading him plenty of times in the past.

"Well, I think I should let one of your fellow team mates explain..."

Joe jumped out of his seat, and practically skipped to Mr Schuester's side, facing the New Directions.

"OK. Here are the rules: Each song _must_ be a solo, _but _you are allowed any backing singers or dancers, as long as they also evoke the same emotion that you are singing. Which brings me to the second rule: The song _must _show some kind of emotion, be it happy, sad, compassionate, whatever you want. But make sure it is deep enough that you make the audience feel the same intensity that you feel."

Blaine rolled his eyes and threw his hands in the air.

"OK. This is ridiculous! Mr Schue, you cannot be serious!"

"Blaine, I am deadly serious. Joe had a point earlier after Amelia's audition. New Direction's used to be a Glee Club full of individual characters, who were each specially talented in their own way, and when combined with others, it created an explosion of talent from _real people _who cared about each other, like a family. But nowadays, we are becomming Vocal Adrenaline _clones. _We've lost the individuality and creativity that created us three years ago. Which is why I have given you this assignment. I think we can all learn from this assignment, and it is a great way to start the year."

Each member of the New Directions looked at each other with soft expressions, agreeing with Mr Schue's speech completely. Even Blaine understood why Mr Schue assigned the club this theme. But he was going to have to do some serious thinking about which song to sing. Like Artie said, this was Kurt's specialty. Lucky for Blaine, Kurt's phone was on him almost constantly, even out in New York.

* * *

><p>"She hates me, Kurt! She really hates me!"<p>

"Rachel, will you just _calm down! _I'm sure she doesn't hate you..."

Pacing around the small living room of their New York appartment, Rachel and Kurt had just arrived home from their final tour of NYADA and had just recieved their class schedules. During the tour, they were also introduced to many of their teachers for their specialist classes in Acting, Singing and Dancing. And Rachel had the pleasure of meeting their choreographer for their Dance class. The most feared choreographer in all of New York: Mrs. Witt. And, to be blunt, she didn't take to Rachel as quickly as their other teachers did.

"Who the _hell _does she think she is?"

Kurt rolled his eyes at the dramatic diva, who wouldn't stop walking back and forth in the tiny space in front of him.

"Rachel, if you keep pacing like that, you're going to make a hole in the floor. And considering we are on the 6th Floor, I don't think the tennants below us will appreciate that..."

Rachel flopped onto the couch beside Kurt, who stopped talking abruptly after hearing a familiar tune coming from his bedroom. The catchy chorus of Katy Perry's **Teenage Dream **chirped from the next room, causing Kurt to shoot quickly out of his seat to answer the call. Being rather organised, and, using his love of music, he loved assigning different ringtones to his contacts on his phone. When Rachel called, he would hear the one and only Barbra Streisand singing **Don't Rain on My Parade,** reminding Kurt of their first Sectionals competition where Rachel sang her heart out, and did a great job at that. When Finn called, he would hear the song that Finn serenaded to him at his fathers wedding, Bruno Mars _**Just The Way You Are**._ And Blaine's? Well, from the moment Kurt heard his beloved boyfriend sing the first line of the pop classic, he felt that this particular song was rather appropriate. Especially after they started dating. Quickly, the countertenor answered the call eagerly.

"Hey, you." he answered.

"_**Hey to you**_**_ too_.**" Kurt smiled softly, hearing the familiar voice he was missing terribly after just one day apart.

"How was your first day back at McKinley?" Kurt perched himself on the edge of his bed, with a curious Rachel peeping through the gap in his doorway.

Blaine was now running through the McKinley High School parking lot, right towards his car. Quickly unlocking the front door, he slid inside and sunk into the drivers seat and sighed, "_**Yeah, it wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be. Although, I did get stalked by that creepy kid with the afro and the microphone for about 20 mintues during Lunch today..."**_

Kurt chuckled quietly, picturing his boyfriend getting frustrated by the irritating boy who loved harrassing the New Directions as often as possible. "Jacob? Yeah, good luck with him this year..." Rachel, hearing the boy's name, rolled her eyes dramatically, understanding completely how frustrated Blaine must be feeling, and felt extremely relieved that she didn't have to deal with that creep any longer.

"_**Oh, thanks..." **_Blaine murmured. Noticing his boyfriends dismissive tone, Kurt then sat up slightly, alerted by Blaine's lack of response.

"Blaine, are you ok? Did something happen today? You wanna talk about it?"

The tenor closed his eyes and smiled at his boyfriends worried tone, but, not wanting to worry him anymore, just responded simply. "_**I just...really miss you, Kurt."**_

Kurt's breath hitched slightly at his boyfriends openess, and then let out a slight huff, frustrated at his now red, rosy cheeks that were blushing furiously. Countless times Blaine has said something sweet to him, yet Kurt's cheeks still blush blood red whenever his boyfriend reminds him just how much he cares about him. Noticing the blushing cheeks, Rachel backed away from Kurt's bedroom door, feeling the atmosphere change from light-hearted conversation to intense longing between the couple. With one final glance at her BFF, the diva turned towards her own bedroom door and pulled her own phone out of her jacket pocket, giving her best friends some privacy, and began to dial the number of her own boyfriends phone number, closing her bedroom door behind her.

"I miss you too, Blaine. A lot. You'd love it out here! It's beautiful here at night."

"_**I'm sure it is. I'm glad you're enjoying yourself, you most definitely deserve it!" **_Blaine simply spoke, with a slight smile tugging at his lips. Noticing a familiar swish of blonde hair walking past his car with Tina, he ducked down, hiding from the girl he wanted to shy away from until he was ready to explain all. Kurt, hearing the sudden movement on the other end of the phone, became intrigued.

"Seriously, Blaine. Are you OK?"

Blaine peeped over his steering wheel, keeping himself well hidden from view of the blonde. After seeing the curls disappear into the passenger seat of Tina's car, he shifted up his seat slightly, waiting until the car had driven further away from the parking lot before fully sitting up. Finally, he answered his awaiting boyfriend. "_**I'm fine. Really. It's just, Amelia auditioned for New Directions this afternoon..."**_

Kurt perked up instantly. "OH! Of course! How did she do? Did Mr Schuester like her? What about the others? What are the newbies like? I bet Amelia was _amazing!"_

_"**Yeah, she was. Everyone loved her. Well, almost everyone..." **_Blaine turned to look at the parked black motorcycle, where the boy was placing his helmet over his thick black dreadlocks.

Kurt didn't need to be there to know exactly who Blaine was describing. "Let me guess...Joe?"

The tenor clenched his fist hard on the steering wheel and began to grind his teeth also very hardly together; all that escaped his mouth was a short "_**Mmm."**_

"What did he do this time?" sighed Kurt.

It was no secret to any new or old member of New Directions (or any member of McKinley High School in fact) that Joe Hart was famous for screwing things up. No matter how hard the guy tried, _nothing ever _went his way. Kurt felt almost sympathetic for him, but everyone else just seemed to accept that the guy was bad news, and just stayed clear of the rebel for the greater good. However, all Blaine felt for the guy was extreme _hate _and _disgust. _He's never been too sure why he hates him so strongly, but he never wants to even consider why. But, Kurt's question set Blaine's mind running at the speed of light, causing him to ramble quickly about his problem and spat out, what was almost becoming literal word vomit.

"_**Ok. So Amelia was amazing! I've never heard her vocals so strong, her dancing was literally electrifying, and everyone loved it! And then Joe Hart, thinking that he's too mainstream to even enjoy the performance, then began calling her performance pointless, saying it didn't mean anything! And he began to insult both mine and Amelia's performing talents, which then made both of us pretty angry, and he stormed out! And now, Mr Schue is making us do an assignment called "Memories", based on Joe's lame ass comments! So now, by Friday afternoon, each of us have to perform a solo that evokes what Joe calls "Real emotion"..."**_

The countertenor pondered at his boyfriends outburst, and then replied quietly."Wait, don't New Directions do that, like, every week?"

"_**That's exactly what Artie said! But no, Mr Schue wants to take New Direction's back to its roots. And, seeing as evoking emotion in a song is kind of your specialty, I was wondering if you could help me out a little..."**_

"I thought you'd never ask!" Kurt smirked at his imitation of his favourite substitute teacher, Holly Holiday.

Blaine chuckled, "_**But here's the thing, I really want to prove to that idiot that I can show real emotion in my song. So, it can't be anything obvious."**_

"Oooh! I love a challenge!" Kurt's smirk widened to a joyful grin.

"_**Oh, I know you do!" **_laughed Blaine at Kurt's optimism, knowing that he was just about to test his boyfriends creativity to its maximum. "_**But, my little teenage dream, when I say it can't be too obvious, I mean that if I sang either a song to you, or about you, then that will be exactly what everyone is expecting. You see my dilemma?"**_

"Oh..." Kurt quipped, rather disappointed. He was beginning to get excited about hearing his boyfriend serenading about him. But, Blaine had a very good point. Singing about Kurt would be too easy. If Blaine was to fully succeed in this assignment, he would have to be both unpredictable, but still stay within his dapper range. What memory of Blaine's could possibly apply in this assignment?

Suddenly, Kurt's mind is going crazy, with brainwaves flowing through, becoming strokes of genius. He was so taken back by his many idea's, he gasped when every idea popped into his head. Blaine, on the other end of the line, could almost hear the idea's churning in his brain, and took Kurt's gasps as proof.

"_**I'm guessing you've got some idea's?" **_Blaine smiled.

"Blaine, how did you describe Amelia's dancing before?"

The triangular eyebrows lowered in confusion on the tenors head, but he answered all the same. "_**Uhh, "Electrifying"? I think? Why?"**_

Kurt leaned over towards his bedside table, where a notepad and a pen were laying. He grabbed them both quickly and scribbled down the word Blaine used to describe his best friend's talented dance moves. "What else, Blaine? How else would you describe her dancing? And how does it make you feel? Come on, Blaine! _Think!"_

"_**What? Kurt, I don't understand!"**_

Kurt didn't have time to explain, his waves of genius were now flooding his brain like a tsunami, and he knew exactly where his idea's were leading him too. "Trust me, Blaine."

However confused Blaine was, he never doubted Kurt's creative song choices for a second, so he began listing all the possible words in which Amelia dances, and how she made him feel when she danced. Finally, after fifteen minutes of constant describing, Kurt placed the notepad and pen down beside him on his bed, and spoke professionally firm to his boyfriend.

"Blaine. I think I have found the perfect song choice."

The tenor smiled. "_**Great! I knew I could count on you -"**_

" - Wait a second! Before you get too excited, I have 2 things to ask you..."

"_**OK..."**_

"Are you allowed backing dancers? Because if so, then it is _essential _that Amelia, and _only _Amelia, dances behind you during the song."

Feeling a little bewildered, Blaine answered Kurt's first question positively. "_**Yeah, we're allowed backing dancers, as long as they evoke the same emotion that the soloist singer is giving..."**_

Kurt smiled. "Perfect, I have no doubts in my mind that Amelia will step up to the challenge. And another question..."

"_**Yeah?"**_

Smiling bigger than he has ever smiled before, Kurt sank deeper into his bed, and asked his final question.

"How good are you at _waltzing?"_

* * *

><p>"Thank you so much for driving me, Tina!"<p>

"No problem."

"No seriously, thank you _so much _for driving me all the way to Dalton; you really didn't have to..."

"Amelia, don't be ridiculous. It was my pleasure..."

Tina noticed Amelia shuffle slightly, looking anxiously at the ground. "Something on your mind?"

The blonde lifted her gaze, sighing. She turned to the girl beside her with her brown eyes that burned with so much intensity, that it struck Tina.

"I was...just wondering..."

Tina tilted her head to the side slightly, staring at the blonde. "About?"

"What happened between Blaine and Joe last year?"

The small Asian girl shifted in her seat, clutching the steering wheel in deep thought. "I think they should be the one's to tell you that. It's not really my place to tell you. Sorry. Good luck with your test tomorrow morning!"

The blonde lowered her gaze to the ground, shifting to undo her seatbelt. "Thanks..." she muttered.

Amelia spritely hopped out of Tina's car and shut the door behind her. The pretty Asian girl smiled sweetly at Amelia before leaving the closeted grounds of Dalton Academy, distancing far away from the giant doors of Dalton's grand entrance hall, and the blonde who strolled anxiously towards the architecture before her. Amelia sighed, pushing the entrance doors fully open, exposing a crowded room full of uniformed boys milling about. Some were laughing with other students, some were quizzing each other with large text books balancing on their clumsy hands, and some were just simply staring into nothingness alone. But, no matter what any of the Dalton boys were doing, at that precise moment, every eye locked on the blonde girl lingering in the hallway.

Girls barely visited Dalton, so usually, most boys made the most of having female company that wasn't a teacher or librarian. But, in this case, most boys at Dalton knew exactly who this particular girl was, so stayed perfectly clear of the British beauty, only acknowledging her with a soft smile or a gentle wave, to which the girl responded with a flutter of fingers, too preoccupied by scanning the room, searching for any familiar faces.

Finally, she spotted a tall, skinny boy with strikingly bright blonde hair, who stood near another familiar boy, slightly larger than the blonde, but had the same sweet expression as the other boy. The larger boy swept to fix gentle chestnut comb over, whilst the blonde flipped quickly through what seemed to be a stack of sheet music. Both boys seemed to be in deep conversation, but considering Amelia's dramatic entrance, they would have to be both deaf _and _blind to ignore the blonde's presence. Amelia gracefully skipped towards them, as both boys' bland expressions became alive with surprise and joy.

"Well, this is a surprise!" laughed the blonde boy.

"Jeeze, Amelia. I know you said that you would come and visit us as often as possible, but it's only been 3 days!" giggled the other boy, embracing the girl with strong arms.

"Come on, Trent. You know me, I can't stay away from you guys for too long!" teased Amelia, letting go of the brunet and taking the blonde into a tight hug.

"Aww, you love us that much!" Trent leaned his head to the right, placing both hands over his heart, looking at Amelia with eyes that would make a puppy jealous. Amelia giggled, hitting Trent on the arm lightly. "Jeff and I were _literally _just talking about you, and suddenly you appear! How strange!" Trent exclaimed. The tall blonde boy beside him nodded quickly in agreement.

"Yeah, strange..." Amelia replied, looking around the room full of boys, "Have you guys seen my dad?"

The two Warblers exchanged quick looks, and turned to Amelia with plain expressions.

"It's Tuesday, he's probably in a staff meeting..." shrugged Jeff.

"Oh..." **_Damn. _**Amelia needed permission from her father to be allowed around the Dalton grounds unsupervised.

Trent, noticing Amelia's dropped tone, flashed his giant smile. "Don't worry sweetie, there are no teacher's about anyway, all of them are in that meeting for at _least _another two hours..."

The blonde smiled dazzlingly at Trent, patting him on the shoulder. **_These boys know me far too well..._**she thought, before grinning to the two Warblers and thanking them.

"Thanks guys, I've got to run. Have a huge History test tomorrow morning, and the McKinley High library closes early on Tuesdays. Plus, you guys have _great _resources here."

Both boys looked at Amelia puzzled, both dropping their jaws in complete shock. "_What? _You've only been back _one day _and you've _already _got a test?" yelled Trent.

"That's _insane! _Even Dalton isn't that strict!" spat Jeff. Amelia shrugged, keeping her melancholy expression intact. Frankly, she was terrified about this test in the morning. She had been studying History in England for practically her whole life, studying _their _past royal families and events. But, after mentioning in her morning session with the brutal Mr. Low that she didn't know _anything _about past American presidents, the teacher _insisted _that she learnt _now _and learnt it _fast. _So, first thing tomorrow morning, she was to take a test on practically _everything _that had happened in the United States of America within the past 200 years. And there was no doubt whatsoever in her mind that she was going to fail. How on Earth was she going to learn everything in one night? Well, Dalton with its incredible academic resources should surely help her out at least a little bit.

"Tell me about it" Amelia sighed. "I really need to run you guys, I have one night to remember all facts about American history for this test in the morning. I will probably be sleeping in the library tonight. And if I am still in that library for the rest of the week, it's probably because I've passed out due to lack of capacity in my brain from remembering too many facts..."

"We're here to help if you need us!" yelled Trent, as Amelia began to speed toward the grand staircase. "Just call us and we'll be there!"

"Thanks guys! See you later!" beckoned the blonde, who leapt from step to step up the beautiful staircase, making her way towards the school library.

* * *

><p>A few hours had past, and Amelia still sat behind a desk in the Dalton Academy library. It was already 7:30pm, and she was alone, surrounded by many stacks of books that towered above her. She literally felt she was being drowned by pages and pages of facts that were completely irrelevant to her. Why learn History anyway? It was the past, and you know what they say, the past doesn't matter: it's the future that matters. At least, that was Amelia's philosophy.<p>

Frustrated and tired, the blonde slammed the giant text book she was reading shut and leaned her head into her hands, cursing silently. Then, she could hear the steps of leather shoes getting closer and closer. She'd promised the librarian that she would be gone by 6:30pm, but there she was still, an hour later, slowly dying of complete and utter boredom. The footsteps were getting closer and closer, but Amelia kept her head down, not bothering to see who was entering the library so late at night.

"Busy, are we?" laughed a voice. Amelia looked up, recognising the voice instantly. Standing above her was the same boy she had known her whole life. Tall, toned, with lushious brown hair that was styled perfectly upwards, above a wide smirk that was practically the boys trademark expression.

"How did you know I was here?" the blonde asked, slumping back in her chair.

The boy took the unoccupied seat beside her, still smiling.

"Did you know boy's gossip just as much as girl's do? News travels fast around here. What I wanna know is, why are _you_ here?"

Amelia sighed, and glanced at the towering piles of texts books either side of her. "Why do you think I'm here Sebastian?"

"Well, someone's a little irritable today..." Sebastian chuckled at Amelia's sarcastic response. Amelia remained perfectly serious, not amused by Sebastian's light-hearted jokes.

"I'm not in the mood, Seb. I have a huge test tomorrow morning that I am sure I am going to fail, and you being here cracking annoying jokes isn't helping."

Tilting his head to the side, he stared at the blonde with a soft expression that was only ever shown to Amelia. They were cousins after all.

"Come on, Amelia. You need to relax. Stressing out about this test isn't going to make it any less difficult. You need some cheering up."

Amelia stared at Sebastian with tired eyes. "Oh yeah? How exactly are you going to _cheer me up?" _

Sebastian looked around him, obviously searching for something. Finally, his gaze was locked on the doors of the Dalton Library. Turning back to Amelia with a giant smirk, he pulled his phone out of his blazer pocket and quickly typed:

_**All Warblers to the Library A.S.A.P. - S.**_

The blonde sighed, unsure about her cousin's expression, but again, she was far too tired to even care. If Sebastian wanted to cheer her up, she might as well humor him before hitting the books once again. Sebastian stood up and walked over to the grand piano sat in the back corner of the library. Occasionally, Mrs. Pomeroy, the school librarian, allowed the Warblers to practise or perform in the library every once in a while, so Sebastian decided that now was the best time to use the space. At least Amelia didn't have to move (until Sebastian made her that is.)

Before Amelia could question Sebastian's actions, he began playing a familiar tune on the piano, and began to sing.

_**The trouble with schools is,  
>They always try to teach the wrong lesson.<br>Believe me, I've been kicked out  
>of enough of them to know...<strong>_

Amelia giggled at Sebastian's choice of song. With lyrics that fit both hers and her cousin's situations, all she could do was smile helplessly. Within the first 10 seconds of the song, she had already become less stressed than before.

_**They want you to become less callow, less shallow  
>But I say why invite stress in<br>Stop studying strife  
>And learn to live the unexamined life.<strong>_

The doors of the library suddenly burst open, with many boy's in uniforms singing in complete sync with each other whilst entering. One thing that The Warblers always did, whenever a fellow Warbler required back-up, they must oblige. Simple as. Hearing Sebastian's vocals outside the door, the boys quickly arranged themselves and sang along with the boy.

Suddenly, chaos ensued in the Dalton Academy library. Nick, Jeff and Trent strolled towards Amelia, singing harmoniously along with Sebastian, who had now left the piano and joined his friends. Each boy took a stack of text books off of the table, whilst a few other boy's got rid of the table all together. Leaving only Amelia and a chair remaining.

_**Dancing through life, skimming the surface  
>Gliding where turf is smooth<br>Life's more painless for the brainless  
>Why think too hard when it's so soothing?<strong>_

Sebastian stood before his cousin, singing to her with everything he had. He was determind to make her relax and enjoy, but she still sat there looking stressed and tired. He decided to take it one step further. Taking her hand, he pulled her out of her seat with so much force, she almost fell to the floor. Fellow Warblers took Sebastian's lead, dancing around the two, singing as powerfully as they could. It was already 7:45pm, no teachers would be around now anyway.

_**Dancing through life, no need to tough it  
>When you can sluff it off as I do<br>Nothing matters but knowing nothing matters  
>It's just life, so just keep dancing through<strong>_

Amelia followed the boys around the library, beginning to get into the song a little more. All of a sudden, she was in the air, getting carried towards the empty floor space by the grand piano, where her cousin was waiting. The two Warblers placed her down safely, and then joined their friends, who were dancing with various books off of the shelves. The blonde couldn't help but giggle at the boy's random display of serenading her. She'd never had anyone serenade her before, so to have it done in this way, it was pretty hilarious.

_**Dancing through life, swaying and sweeping  
>And always keeping cool<br>Life if fraught less when you're thoughtless  
>Those who don't try never look foolish<strong>_

The blonde smirked and kept watching the display around her. Sebastian continued to sing to her, reaching out his hand to take the blonde into a spin. Resisting the urge to dance with her cousin, she shook her head, recollecting her thoughts. _**Priorities, Amelia. Priorities. **_

Sebastian smirked, enjoying his cousins pathetic attempt at resisting his charms. However, he would never take no for an answer, continuing the song, he grabbed her hand and forced her to dance with him.

After being spun about 6 times, Amelia finally gave in and danced with The Warblers, enjoying herself as she danced.

_**Dancing through life, mindless and careless  
>Make sure you're where less trouble in life<br>Woes are fleeting, blows are glancing  
>When you're dancing through life.<strong>_

The Warblers had successfully completed their mission, with Amelia dancing her troubles away with the boys. She had almost completely forgotten about her test in the morning, the boys being so distracting and being far too talented for her liking, she had never felt more alive, yet relaxed in her life.

Laughing, the boys ended the song with a group hug around the small blonde, who was now in absolute hysterics with her cousin, who stood proudly at his idea succeeding. The laughing, however, was short-lived when a tall, towering woman entered the library, which now resembled the same appearance as a bomb-site. The woman looked around her beloved library and stared sternly at the culprits who stood firmly by the gand piano.

"And _what _do you think you boy's are doing in here _after hours?"_

Every Warbler glanced at each other quickly, waiting for someone to respond. Finally, Sebastian spoke up.

"Yeah, guys! Get outta here! Come on! Move it! I apologise, Mrs. Pomeroy, we shall get out of your hair..."

The Warblers didn't mind that Sebastian had blamed them, they were just glad that they were able to leave without any further questions. With one final glance and wave to Amelia, each boy ran from the library, leaving the blonde alone with the angry librarian.

Mrs. Pomeroy watched the boys leave, and then turned to Amelia, who was now drained from exhaustion.

"Well, missy, if you have time to perform a dance number with a bunch of teenage boys, then you obviously have time to _clean this place up. _Better get a move on!"

Amelia sighed. _**Yeah, great idea Sebastian. I am so failing this test tomorrow! **_The librarian stomped away, leaving Amelia alone to deal with the carnage the boys left for her to clean up. Great relaxation technique.

_**Thing's can only get**** better...**_she thought, picking up the stray books that were lying on the floor.

Luckily, for Amelia, her optimism was about to become reality.

* * *

><p>It was a damp, cloudy morning at McKinley High School, with students shuffling through the hallways, lacking any kind of enthusiasm. However, not every student slumped through the school grounds depressingly. The new, spritely blonde student skipped lightly through the crowded hallways, not caring at all if she bumped into anyone along the way. Her big brown eyes glistened with excitement, whilst her long blonde curls bounced with the same spring she had in her step. Although her eyes were bright, they were also high on alert, looking for her clueless BFF by every single locker. Finally, her eyes became locked on a small figure who combed his perfectly slick black curls carefully and began to fix his extremely bright green bowtie at his collar at the end of the hallway.<p>

"Blaine! _Blaine!" _yelled Amelia, so loud that Blaine wasn't the only one to respond to her calls with a sharp head turn and a confused expression.

"_What? _What is it?"

Amelia waved a sheet of paper in front of Blaine's face quickly, her smile growing even wider. He pinched at the paper, pulling it out of her hands so that he could read what the paper said.

**Students**

**We regret to inform you that Mr. Low shall not be returning to McKinley High School this year due to personal reasons. A substitute teacher shall take all History classes as of next week until a permanent teacher shall be positioned.**

Blaine studied the paper for a short moment, and then grinned at his over-exciteable best friend, who looked like her Christmas had just come early.

"Do you know what this _means?" _giggled the blonde.

"Uhh, no more boring History classes for the rest of the week?"

Amelia stared at Blaine, puzzled at his response. "_No! _It means that I don't have to take that _stupid _History test this morning! Thank the lord!"

The tenor chuckled at the blonde, grabbing her in a tight embrace, patting her lightly on the back as he did so. "What a shame, you studied so hard..."

"Oh, shush you! Come on! Let's go celebrate! Lily and Riley are waiting for us..."

Blaine tugged on Amelia's arm, pulling her back to him forcefully, causing her to gasp quietly.

"What's up?" she questioned.

Blaine kept hold of hand firmly, stroking his thumb along her knuckles. "I have a huge favour to ask you..."

The blonde smiled."OK. Go ahead..."

"Well, I've been thinking about this week's Glee assignment, and I was really stuck on idea's. So, I called Kurt in New York and -"

"- Oh my God! Why didn't you tell me? How is he? Is he enjoying it? How about Rachel? Is she OK? -"

"- _Woah! _Relax! He's fine, he's loving it of course, as is Rachel. But, anyway, that's not the point. The point is is that I was talking to him about this week's assignment, he came up with an amazing idea: for the performance..."

Amelia smiled at Blaine softly before replying. "That's great, Blaine. At least you've thought of something, I'm completely stuck on idea's. But, what's this favour?"

"I was just getting to that!" Blaine chuckled. "Basically, the song I want to do requires a bit of dancing. Well, when I say a bit, I mean, quite a lot. And I was hoping that maybe you would, you know..."

"Dance whilst you sing?"

"Yeah, pretty much..." **_She know's me far too well..._**

The blonde pursed her lips, thinking about Blaine's request. She narrowed her eyes at the boy and furrowed her eyebrows, clearly thinking deeply about it. Blaine sighed as Amelia's head tipped to the side, obviously wanting to hear more.

"Well, considering you're a professionally trained dancer, and you're my best friend..." Blaine fluttered his eyelashes, causing Amelia to burst into laughter.

"OK! _OK! _I'll do it!"

Blaine grabbed her into another hug, squeezing her so tightly that all the girl could reciprocate was a small squeel.

"But there's another thing..."

"Yes? And what would that be?"

Blaine took her to one side, speaking quietly.

"Do you think you could teach me how to waltz like those professionals on _Dancing With The Stars _by Friday? Because this performance must be _perfect, _and for it to work, I _need _to dance like I've never danced before..."

The blonde smirked at Blaine's request, loving Blaine's desperation of needing her help. Growing up, it was usually the other way around. She giggled, taking her phone out of her pocket.

"What are you doing?" Blaine questioned.

"Texting Lily and Riley, telling them that we can't meet them this morning. You have a free period, yes?"

Blaine nodded.

"Well, seeing as I have no History teacher or test this morning, I _also _have a free period. And, if you want to be as good as a _DWTS _Proffessional, we're going to need as much time as possible to make it even a _possibility._.."

Blaine mockingly dropped his jaw. "You're faith in me is completely non-existent. I'm rather offended!"

The blonde winked at the tenor whilst grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the choir room. Amelia wasn't kidding when she said they needed as much time as possible. They needed to get started soon as.

Once inside the choir room, Amelia's phone constantly jingled. Someone obviously didn't care if she was in school or not, but it must have been an emergency, so she pulled out her phone to answer the call.

"Sorry, Blaine..." she whispered, "...give me a second."

"Sure, I'll get the sheet music ready, don't be too long though. We've got a _lot _of work to do."

"'Kay..." she placed her phone to her ear and sat in the corner of the choir room. "Hello?"

"_**Someone's being a rebel today, answering their phone during school hours? Didn't think you had it in you cuz..."**_

**_Ugh. Sebastian._ **Thought Amelia. He was the last person she wanted to talk to. Even if her test did get cancelled this morning, making _her _clean up _his _mess in the Dalton Library was _not _cool. Not cool at all.

"What do you want? Want me to clean your dorm room? Or, I know! How about I just head over to your family homes in those 5 countries and clean every house from top to bottom?"

Sebastian chuckled on the end of the line. "_**Hold it, Cinderella. I'm not calling you to ask you to clean anything. Actually, I'm calling so I can clean up the mess I left with you last night. Sorry about Mrs. Pomeroy, she pretty much hates my guts..."**_

"Well, that makes _two _of us, doesn't it?"

Sebastian no longer chuckled, this time only a small sigh escaped his lips. "_**Come on, Amelia. I'm really sorry about leaving you like that! That wasn't fair! Especially as it was my idea. Please, don't be angry with me..."**_

Amelia sighed. She hated being angry at her cousin, they were practically as close as brother and sister, yet behaved like best friends. They were all each other had for many years, after both of them switched from city to city every couple of months. Luckily, Amelia never had it as bad as Sebastian. Amelia only had the ordeal or switching from London to Ohio, yet her cousin had to spend many months switching from the U.K, to France, to Germany, to Ohio. It was even worse when they're Skype was down for maintenance.

However, as much as she hated being angry at Sebastian, Amelia couldn't help but feel he deserved it. _**He can be a real ass sometimes.** _

"Look, I have to go..."

"_**Wait! Please, Amelia. Accept my apology. Please?"**_

"I'd love to, but if I don't hang up the phone now, my partner and best friend for_evs's _is literally going to throttle me..." She turned to Blaine, who tapped at his watch dramatically, urging Amelia to hang up the phone.

"_**I doubt that. You're pretty tough, for a girl, that is..."**_

The blonde rolled her eyes. "Thanks. I think...Goodbye..."

"**_Come on! At least tell me your partners name! I may know him. You are at McKinley, after all..."_ **Amelia swore she could hear Sebastian shudder down the phone. He always hated Public Schools.

"Fine, you wanna know his name?"

_**"I would love nothing more..."**_Sebastian replied sarcastically.

"Fine..." she turned and looked at her best friend, who now began tinkling his fingers on the grand piano, singing softly to himself. "...his name is Blaine Anderson. Recognise the name at all?"

Sebastian took a deep breath. Then, the line went dead.

"Hello? _Hello?" _Amelia yelled down her phone, "Huh, must of lost signal or something..."

Blaine stopped singing immediately. "And who was that that interupted our rehearsal?"

"Just my cousin, being an ass. As per usual..." she shrugged.

"Well," Blaine stood, "I hope whatever he was saying was important, or I shall have to "**throttle" **you!" he teased.

"Shut up. I could take you. Remember? When we were 11? The _park?"_

Blaine placed his hand over Amelia's plump, red lips. "_You promised we'd never speak of it again!" _

Pushing his hand away, she rolled her eyes. "...Such a Drama Queen..." she whispered, listening to Blaine playing the introduction of his song on the piano.

"Right, let's start rehearsing! We have 2 days to create something amazing! Let's get to work..."

Amelia smiled. _**This was sure as hell going to be something amazing! **_

Either that, or a complete and utter disaster.

* * *

><p>For the next couple of days, Blaine and Amelia spent every free moment they had choreographing and rehearsing as much as they could before their performance Friday afternoon. Both of them were almost at breaking point, tired and frustrated. Yet, they kept going, determind to show New Direction's exactly what they were made of.<p>

Friday morning came, and both Blaine and Amelia were rehearsing seperately during their free periods. Blaine sang his heart out in the auditorium during first period, making sure every note escaped his mouth beautifully, yet powerfully, and Amelia danced till her legs were sore during third period in the dance studio, being particularly picky about each movement, making each fluid and beautiful to interlink with Blaine's vocals. Lunchtime, they met in the auditorium to practise the final section of the song, both sweating and cursing at each movement or note that went slightly wrong.

With a tired blonde in his arms, Blaine groaned in exhaustion and collapsed into a heap on the floor, bringing his best friend with him.

"UGH! Come on! We've got to get this right!"

Amelia sat up, looking at her best friend below her and raised an eyebrow. Blaine shut his eyes, recollecting his intergrity.

"Blaine, maybe we should take five..."

"Excellent idea."

The tenor pulled his parnter back down, both lying on their backs in complete silence. After a few minutes of stillness, Amelia propped herself sideways, leaning on her elbow to stare at Blaine, who remained lying on the floor.

"We _will _get this right, Blaine. I promise, we will..." Amelia sighed.

Blaine stared at Amelia with a tired expression, completely drained. "What if we don't, Amelia? What if it's a disaster?"

"Stop being so dramatic." she hit his arm lightly, "It's only the first assignment of the year! I know you want to prove yourself, but getting yourself worked up over something so _little _isn't good, Blaine. Trust me, you're listening to an expert..."

Blaine turned his head, staring at the ceiling. After taking several deep breaths, he also propped himself onto his elbow, making himself level with the blonde.

"You're right, again." He laughed. "I just _really _want this performance to be amazing. But at the same time, I don't want to pressure you..."

Amelia sat fully upright, bringing the tenor along with her. She placed her right hand on his cheek lightly, making sure Blaine was looking directly at her.

"Blaine, I've known you for _too long _to know that you are an extremeley passionate and determind young man. Luckily for you, I am a passionate and determind young lady. So, if you were to pressure me, you know that I would just do the same back. I would let you know if you ever get out of hand, and I'm sure Kurt used to do the same. So relax, take a deep breath, and let's get back to work..."

Blaine took Amelia's hand that was resting on his cheek, intertwining their fingers together. He smiled at his best friend, taking her into a tight embrace, to which the blonde reciprocated just as tightly. Blaine stood, pulling Amelia up, resuming their rehearsal with bright smiles on the pairs faces.

They ran their number numerous times, keeping themselves light on their feet and fully energised for the afternoon. Before leaving the warm auditorium, Blaine thought over their performance. Thinking about every aspect of emotion both Amelia and him demonstrate during the song. Unfortunetely, Blaine still remained unsatisfied.

Amelia left Blaine to rehearse during his last period. She tried to persuade him to let her stay with him and rehearse, but Blaine told her to go to her final class, not wanting any trouble. So, there he stood. Alone in the giant auditorium. He didn't understand why he felt so unsatisfied about the performance, for he had everything he wanted. His vocals were getting stronger and much more emotional every time he sang, Amelia's amazing choreography accentuated the song perfectly, and Blaine's waltzing was _almost _at a professional standard. So why does he still feel there's something missing?

**_I need some help..._ **he thought.

Looking at his Rolex watch, he placed his bag back onto the empty stage and pulled his phone out. If he was lucky enough, he may be able to catch Kurt before his afternoon singing class.

Thankfully, for Blaine, lady luck was on his side.

"_**Hello? Blaine?"**_

"Kurt! Hey, I need to ask you something..."

Kurt sighed on the other end of the line, obviously in a rush somewhere.

"_**Blaine, this better be important, I'm already late for my class -"**_

" - I'll be quick, I promise!" interjected Blaine.

Sighing once again, Kurt stopped just outside his classroom. "_**OK. Fine. You have 5 minutes. What is it?"**_

Blaine remained silent, not actually remembering why he had even called Kurt in the first place. Kurt, who was already having a bad day, was not in the mood for wasting time.

"_**Seriously, Blaine. If you don't start talking right now, I swear -"**_

" - OK! _OK! _See, my performance is this afternoon, and everything is perfect. Amelia and I are all set to perform -"

"_**OK. So what's the problem?"**_

Blaine took a deep breath. "I feel like something's missing. Emotionally, I mean. But I don't know what we can do! The performance is _almost _perfect! But I don't want it to be _almost _perfect, I want it to be _completely and utterly _perfect! And I have no idea how to make it so!"

Kurt stood still, thinking deeply about Blaine's dilemma, and, admittedly, how adorable Blaine sounded when he got frustrated.

"_**Relax, Blaine. Right, I see what you mean. You need something to accentuate the emotion of the piece?"**_

"Yeah."

Kurt thought quickly, beginning to get worried about getting caught on his phone during school hours. He thought about the performance, about what it meant to Blaine and Amelia.

"_**Right. So, the number is about your love for Amelia's dance skills. And Amelia basically personifies your love for her dance skills..."**_

The tenor nodded, forgetting that his boyfriend can't see him through the phone. However, Kurt didn't need him to respond. He has always been a quick and creative thinker, even if he only had 30 seconds to come up with amazing idea's.

"_**OK, Blaine. This is going to sound really weird -"**_

"- I don't care! I just need an idea!"

"_**Right. Remember when you told me that Amelia was your fake girlfriend before you came out to your parent's?"**_

Blaine, confused, replied "Yes, but why is that relevant?"

"_**Just hear me out. Do you want a winning performance or**** not?"**_

"OK, sorry, please continue."

Kurt sighed. _**God, **_he thought, _**how do I say this without him freaking out? **_He took a deep breath, and spat his question out quickly, yet quietly so Blaine wouldn't think he was crazy.

_**"So, you wouldn't feel weird about kissing her, would you?"**_

Silence. All that surrounded both boys was an atmosphere full of awkwardness and confusion. Blaine felt uneasy at the fact his _boyfriend _just requested that he kiss his _best friend _in order to make a performance emotional. Kurt felt just plain embarrassed, finding it unbelievable that he even suggested that his boyfriend kiss another person. But, he didn't feel completely out of order for suggesting his idea. Blaine needed an idea, and he had one. He trusted Blaine and Amelia completely, and if Blaine could still kiss Rachel in _**West Side Story**_ and make it look passionate and romantic, yet remain strong with Kurt, he didn't have any doubts that this would make a difference. It would only be a stage kiss, after all.

_**"Look, Blaine. I've really got to go to class. Just think about it, OK?"**_

"Yeah, thanks." Blaine whispered. "Have a good class, I'll call you later. I love you."

"_**I love you too, talk to you later."**_And with that, Kurt hung up the phone and scurried off to his class.

Blaine sat on the stage, thinking deeply about Kurt's idea.

_**Can I do that? I mean, it's not like I haven't kissed her before, and it would really show the emotion and passion of the number to an extreme. But is it...too much?**_

The tenor slumped onto the floor, placing his head in his hands. He had always trusted Kurt, now and forever, and if Kurt felt that kissing Amelia would help perfect the performance, he must be correct. After all, Kurt is a student at NYADA. He knew his stuff. And if he was alright with Blaine kissing Amelia, then what harm could it do?

_**Oh ****god...**_thought Blaine. He was all on board with Kurt's idea until something hit him.

_**How the HELL am I supposed to tell Amelia?**_

Blaine grunted as he laid down, staring at the ceiling once again, feeling like the whole world was slowly crushing him on his shoulders.

* * *

><p>"OK, guys, we all here?"<p>

"I think so, everyone except Amelia." Tina replied to Mr Schue, who stood on the stage looking down at the awaiting Glee Club.

"Where is she anyway?" hissed Blaine, already dressed in a white dress shirt and his black bowtie hanging untied around his neck.

"Ms. Coulter wanted to keep her behind for a few minutes to discuss her homework. She should be here soon." Lily announced, smoothing her flattering floral skirt over her knee's.

Blaine rolled his eyes, he knew he should have tried to catch her as soon as her class had ended. But no, he thought he would be able to mention their alternative ending to her as soon as she entered the auditorium. He was just going to have to subtlely mention it to her during the performances of their fellow members.

"We're going to have to start without her. Taylor? You're up first."

The curly-haired blonde boy stood, wearing a simple blue shirt with jeans, he made his way to the stage to perform his number, whilst Mr. Schue strolled towards the unoccupied seat next to Joe, who sat with a notepad resting on his seat, ready to make notes on every performance.

As Taylor began to sing, Blaine felt himself zone out, his mind full of doubts about the kiss. How was he supposed to tell Amelia Kurt's great, yet slightly crazy idea? In his mind, he began to think of different ways he could mention it to her.

Before he knew it, time had slipped away, and Riley, who was wearing an old Army uniform that was slightly too big for him, stood centre stage, singing a touching rendition of _**Bring Him Home **_that he announced was dedicated to his older brother, who was currently serving out in Afghanistan.

Crashing through the doors, came a panting Amelia, tugging at her pale pink dress. Blaine flashed her angry eyes before scooting over a seat so that she could sit down. Riley, who ignored the dramatic entrance, continued singing.

"_What took you so long?" _hissed Blaine as the blonde adjusted the straps on her beautiful floaty outfit. She shrugged and replied quietly.

"That woman can talk for England. She wouldn't stop nagging me about the homework! I've only just managed to escape and get changed. What did I miss?"

The tenor slumped into his seat and shrugged. Amelia also relaxed into her chair slightly as Riley finished his song with extreme passion and remorse. The glee club erupted into applause, whilst the red-head wiped away the tears that had escaped his eyes.

"Wow, Riley, excellent job!" beckoned Mr. Schue from the audience.

"Really great job, Riley. I'm impressed!" yelled Joe. Blaine rolled his eyes, to which Amelia noticed and patted his arm.

"Thanks..." muttered an emotional Riley, who was now taking his seat back in the auditorium, whilst the stage crew set the stage up for Blaine and Amelia's duet.

"Right, last but not least, we have Blaine and Amelia!"

The pair stood up reluctantly and began shuffling towards the stage, looking at each other with nervous expressions. Everyone in New Directions knew that the pair had worked extremely hard on this performance, so were all waiting impatiently on the edge of their seats, eager to see the duet. Joe shifted forward in his seat, but then whispered to Mr. Schue quietly.

"I thought the rule was that it had to be a solo?"

The teacher shrugged, not knowing anything about the pairing's performance at all. He had been left out of the loop completely, so, just like Joe, he sat forward in his seat, awaiting the performance.

The band began to set up their instruments, whilst Blaine and Amelia stood together in the wings, ready to begin. Suddenly, before Amelia could move into the upper wing, Blaine clutched her arm, tugging at her.

"What?" whispered the blonde.

"Uh, at the end of the song, don't leave the stage, cut out that final spin and just stay facing me..."

"Wait, _what?" _

"Trust me! Just do it! Break a leg!" Blaine breathed, before running to the wing downstage, ready to make his grand entrance. Amelia remained frozen in her spot: she hated last minute choreography changes. The curtain began to rise, and all the Glee Club could see was a beautiful star curtain covered in twinkling lights upstage. Just then, slight tinkles of bells sounded, and a smartly dressed Blaine emerged onto the stage, taking his place in his spotlight downstage left. Softly, he began to sing, with Amelia appearing gracefully upstage right.

_**A waltz when she walks in the room  
>She pulls back the hair from her face<br>She turns to the window to sway in the moonlight  
>Even her shadow has grace<br>A waltz for the girl out of reach  
>She lifts her hands up to the sky<br>She moves with the music  
>The song is her lover<br>The melody's making her cry**_

Every member of the New Directions watched the duo, speechless at Blaine's emotive vocals and enticed by Amelia's beautiful choreography and grace. She took each lyric and had choreographed specific movements to every word, personifying the lyrics through dance. It was clever, it was passionate, it was _magical._

_**So she dances  
>In and out of the crowd like a glance<br>This romance is  
>From afar calling me silently<strong>_

Blaine couldn't help but watch his best friend dance, mesmerised by the fluid beauty that radiated from her. Her blonde curls swung from every step, whilst her floaty pink skirt swirled around her. Mr Schue had relaxed into his chair, uttering simple "Wow"'s occassionally with every turn and leap that the blonde danced so easily. Even Joe was transfixed on the display of just pure _beauty. _

**_A waltz for the chance I should take  
>But how will I know where to start?<br>She's spinning between constellations and dreams  
>Her rhythm is my beating heart<em>**

_**So she dances**_  
><em><strong>In and out of the crowd like a glance<strong>_  
><em><strong>This romance is<strong>_  
><em><strong>From afar calling me silently<strong>_

The streaming spotlight smothered Blaine, who continued to sing with everything he had. So far, so good. Feeling extremely proud of himself, Blaine shut his eyes and smiled, preparing himself for the moment he had been dreading. Amelia continued to twirl, doing several pirouettes and fouette turns centre stage under a single spotlight, taking various audience members breath away. Finishing with a backbend, the dancer turned to the soloist in the corner, who's voice literally sent shivers down her spine. She felt that she could listen to Blaine sing everyday if he would let her. There was nothing quite as magnificent as listening to Blaine's heart-melting, smooth vocals. And every song he sang had so much _truth _and _beauty _to it, that anyone that questioned Blaine's performing skills would be classed as "irrelevant" to Amelia. Blaine was a star in her eyes.

Walking towards her partner, Amelia took Blaine by the hand and led him towards centre stage.

_**I can't keep on watching forever  
>I give up this view just to tell her<strong>_

_**When I close my eyes I can see**_  
><em><strong>The spotlights are bright on you and me<strong>_  
><em><strong>We've got the floor<strong>_  
><em><strong>And you're in my arms<strong>_  
><em><strong>How could I ask for more?<strong>_

Blaine and Amelia intertwined together, the tenor serenading the dancer whilst she swept around him with a beautiful lyrical style. In the audience, Artie sat near the front row, swaying along with the music with a tearful Tina sitting beside him. Suddenly, Artie's phone jingled quietly, notifying the boy about a text message he had just recieved.

_**I don't know if I'm too late, but I'd love for someone to record Blaine's performance and email it to me! Hope you're all well. - K.**_

Tina glanced at Artie's phone, and straight away grabbed her own. Both Artie and Tina hit record and continued to watch the pair. Blaine held the blonde in his arms, and touched her cheek softly, before twirling her under his arm once again. The duo nodded to each other with slight smirks, knowing that their performance was a success, but it wasn't over just yet. Taking each other's hands, they placed their arms up strongly, Blaine's right arm gripping at Amelia's waist and Amelia's left arm resting on Blaine's right shoulder. Smiling broadly at each other one final time, the pair began to waltz.

_**So she dances  
>In and out of the crowd like a glance<br>This romance is  
>From afar calling me silently<strong>_

A dance explosion began, with Blaine performing dance moves no one had ever seen him do before. Sure, he had waltzed before with Kurt, but that was at Prom. Now, with Amelia, this was a performance. The stakes had been raised. And he had met this challenge head on, and felt pretty damn good about it. Lifting Amelia high above him, Blaine spun with as much grace as the blonde, twirling her, leading her and just plain _dancing _with her. Audience members gasped and cheered at every lift and trick the duo did, completely spellbound by the pairs intensity and beauty. This performance certainly made New Directions history.

_**I can't keep on watching forever  
>And I'm giving up this view just to tell her.<strong>_

__The music slowed and the tinkling bells reappeared. Blaine looked at his partner with sorry eyes, and walked back downstage. Amelia, reacting to this, followed him, still dancing her choreographed movements. Blaine pulled the blonde close to him, both staring deeply into each others eyes. Amelia, just like they had rehearsed, tried to pull away, extending her left arm into a reach. Following this movement, she would usually spin off stage, leaving Blaine alone in a spotlight. However, because of Blaine's request before the performance, she remained where she was, facing her partner with a tense expression. Blaine had always been far more spontaneous during performances, whlst Amelia was the complete opposite: everything had to go as she had rehearsed it, otherwise, she would just freeze. Which is exactly what she did.

Blaine took hold of Amelia's shoulders firmly, then took his hand and cupped her left cheek. She shuddered under his touch, confused by the action, yet she remained in character, closing her eyes and leaning her head into his hand. Then, taking the hand that cupped her cheek and placing it on her chest for him to feel her heartbeat, Blaine smiled at the blonde, glad she was going along with his actions.

Amelia waited for Blaine's next action, which was to brush a strand of hair out of her face, with his fingers lingering on her skin. Tilting her head upwards, she smiled at the action, forgetting any uncertainty she had before. Blaine was an experienced performer, she trusted that these actions would all go towards making the performance believable, which she was more than happy to oblige to.

With one swift movement, Blaine placed both his hands on either side of Amelia's face, to which Amelia grabbed at his wrists, beginning to feel slightly unsure about Blaine's intentions. Blaine leaned closer to her, causing Amelia's heart to pound senselessly in her chest. Her breathing became ragged and heavy as he leaned even closer, their noses almost touching. Amelia remained perfectly still, she couldn't move any part of her body, too shocked to even comprehend what Blaine was doing. He closed his eyes and leaned in even further, becoming almost uncertain about the idea. The pair could hear every breath, see every shudder of nervousness and could feel nothing but each other.

**_No..._ **Amelia thought, _**is he about to...?**_

Blaine placed his lips softly on Amelia's, giving her a slight peck on her plump red lips.

_**Oh my god...**_The pair thought simultaneously. Blaine took a breath before leaning in again, Amelia still gasping in pleasant surprise at Blaine's action. The tenor placed his lips back on the blondes, this time with much more force. Displaying a show of both sweetness and passion between the pair. Amelia wasn't sure if it was the dizziness from spinning so much, or the heat from the stage lights, but her legs began to buckle below her, forcing her to push herself up against her best friend with so much _want _that she almost passed out. Blaine held her tightly, almost kissing Amelia in rhythm with the music that still tinkled in the background.

Every member of the New Directions sat in complete silence, unsure of whether to feel horrified or just plain awkward. They all knew that Blaine and Amelia were besties for life, and that Blaine was still _very _much in love with Kurt. So why would they kiss with that much intensity without feeling anything more for each other?

Amelia was the first to pull away from Blaine, studying the boy's facial expressions before doing her final spin that she was supposed to do several counts earlier. Blaine, still a little fuzzy from the kiss, turned to face the audience, the spotlight dimming on him as the melody ended.

The house light's returned in the auditorium, with every member of New Direction's staring at each other, jaws dropped everywhere. Mr. Schue remained sat back in his seat, forgetting that this was only a weekly assignment rather than a proffessional performance. Joe twiddled his pen in his fingers, pursing his lips and nodding his head, thinking deeply about the display before him.

After several awkward minutes, Riley, who's eyes were red and puffy from the display of emotion that had just occured, stood up and began applauding. Tina, who was also crying rather loudly, joined him, hitting the stop button on her phone and placing it in her pocket. Quickly, each member of New Directions joined their blubbering teammates.

However, backstage, Amelia was fuming. Blaine tried to hug her to congratulate their successful performance, but Amelia shoved him away.

"What's wrong?" Blaine asked innocently.

"What's wrong? _What's wrong? _Bloody hell, Blaine! What do you think is wrong? You just _kissed _me on stage during a performance, which is _highly _unprofessional might I add, without asking me beforehand! And _Kurt _too! Do you know how _hurt _he might be? This would _kill _him! _That's _what's wrong, Blaine!"

Blaine chuckled at Amelia's outburst. Amelia certainly had the same temper as Kurt, they really were more alike than he thought. The tenor placed his arms in front of him, almost as if he was trying to protect himself from his best friend's temper.

"Relax, Cindy -"

"- _Don't 'Cindy' me!" _she hissed.

"Seriously, calm down! I was going to tell you before any of the numbers started! And, for your information, it was _Kurt _who suggested that I kissed you! So don't worry about hurting him!"

Amelia's jaw dropped at this added information. _**Kurt? It was Kurt's idea?**_She sighed, too tired to be angry, or confused, any longer. She took a step towards Blaine, who grinned cheekily at her, making her giggle.

"Look, I'm not angry at you. It was just a _huge _surprise that I so was _not _prepared for. And I swear to God, Blaine, if you pull _anything _like that again, I will kill you with my own bare hands."

Blaine laughed at his best friend and pulled her into a hug. "Deal."

"Guys!" yelled Mr Schue from the audience. "You gonna bow, or...?"

The duo laughed and walked back on to the stage, where they were met with gratious applause. They curtsied and bowed numerous times, mocking their inner diva's. Everyone was on their feet, smiling at the pair.

"Wow, you guys, that was really something!" beckoned Mr Schue.

"Where did those _moves _come from, bro?" questioned Taylor, to which Blaine just shrugged and laughed.

"Amelia, you were so beautiful!" yelled an excited Lily, accompanied with cheers and catcalls from various members of the Glee Club.

"Seriously, you guys, you've already got over 500 hits on YouTube!" Artie shouted from the front row, staring at his phone.

The pair glanced at each other with quizzical eyes and turned to Artie who still sat there on his phone.

"We're _what?" _spat Amelia.

"You put us on _YouTube?"_

Artie smiled at the confused duo. "Relax guys, Kurt texted me halfway through your performance asking if I would record it for him."

"So, in _your _head, that meant film us and put it online for _everyone to see?" _Amelia yelled. Blaine took her hand, looking worriedly at her. She ignored him and continued to glare at Artie, who began to stutter nervous apologies. Blaine tugged at her arm, causing her to look at him with cold eyes. He gave her a warning look, immediately helping her calm down. Mr Schue began walking towards the stage, changing the subject.

"Right, that's everyone. Great job, guys! I'm really impressed! Now, on Monday, we will hear back from our judge of the week, Mr. Joe Hart! See you all next week!"

Slowly, the glee club shuffled out of the auditorium, eager to start their weekends. Artie quickly wheeled himself outside before Amelia's wrath would take over. Blaine grabbed his best friend and pulled her aside to give her a serious talking to.

"What was that? With Artie?"

"I just, have some privacy issues, that's all..." she muttered, looking at the ground. Blaine wasn't buying her lie, so questioned her even more.

"Amelia, I've known you practically my whole life, I think I can tell when you're lieing to me! What is wrong with our duet being on YouTube?"

The blonde huffed and picked up her belongings. "Just drop it, Blaine. I'll see you on Monday."

And with that, Amelia left. Leaving her best friend alone, once again, in the empty auditorium. Blaine sighed and watched her leave, letting her go for now, he would have to call her at some point during the weekend to dig some more dirt.

The blonde hurried outside as quickly as she could, her heart pounding fast and her legs becoming weaker. She finally stormed into the girl's locker room nearby, throwing her belongings on to the bench and slumping beside her stuff. Tears began to stream uncontrollably down her rosy cheeks and her hands were shaking like crazy. She didn't really understand why she was so upset, the performance went amazingly well and everyone loved it. Why should it being on YouTube change any of that?

**_Oh god. The kiss. That kiss. _**

****Amelia threw her head into her hands. She had never felt so frustrated before in her entire life. Thought's flashed through her head at lightning speed. She could feel herself getting hysterical, losing control over her emotions. But she couldn't stop, the tears kept streaming and the shaking became more violent. And her thought's dug their way to the front of her mind, making her lose focus on anything else.

_**Shit! That video's on YouTube! YOUTUBE! People are going to see it, see me kissing my best friend, see me enjoying kissing my best friend! Oh god! Why did he have to kiss me in the first place? I mean, it's not like we haven't kissed before! What made him think that kissing me would make a difference to the performance? And Jesus! Kurt was the one who suggested it! What was he thinking?**_

The dancer thrashed her arm against her belongings, sending them flying across the room and crashing against some lockers. Blaine had been her best friend for far too long, nothing would change that fact. They had kissed many times in the past, mainly in front of Blaine's parents to hide his sexuality until he was ready. So why was this time any different?

_**Maybe it was just the stage lights messing with my head. **_

__Or.

_**Maybe I just got a little carried away by the song.**_

Or.

_**Maybe, just maybe, my feeling's for Blaine are much stronger than I realised...**_

Amelia groaned at that last thought. The thought of her being in love with her best friend, her _gay _best friend, her gay best friend who had a loving _boyfriend _in New York, just killed her inside. Was there something wrong with her? She loved Blaine, of course, for many years now. But, did she really love, _love _him? Blaine was amazing to her. He treated her better than anyone else, and they depended on each other for life and death! But every friend treats their _friends _like that. But that kiss. The kiss that shouldn't have meant anything to her, now meant the world and more. She wasn't supposed to love it so much, she shouldn't want to just go back into the auditorium and kiss him again. Even just to make sure she didn't love him. She just didn't know anything anymore.

**_Stop it! You're not in love with him! He's your best friend, and that's it!_**

****If only it was that easy to convince herself. She sat in silence in the locker room for what felt like hours, thinking about nothing in particular. She just wanted to have a clear mind, ignore the outside world and focus on nothing. Again, if only it were that easy. Gasping, she stood up, fear shooting through her body as fast as adrenaline.

_**Oh my ****god...**_she thought. _**That video's on YouTube. **_

_**What if he see's it?**_

Grabbing her clothes, Amelia ran out of the locker room as fast as she could, hoping it wasn't too late to catch up with Artie.

**_I can't let him see it! The video has to be deleted, now! If he see's that video, I'm dead!_**

The blonde, still in bare feet and her floaty pink gown, raced out into the dark night before her.

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

><p><em><em>**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**Coming up: Amelia's battle with her feelings becomes much harder to deal with alone, and with a video of her online that she wants a particular person _not_ to see, her struggle takes its toll. Luckily, best friend's are there for a reason. And cousins. And best friend's boyfriends.**

**Meanwhile, Blaine tries to dig deeper into Amelia's "privacy" act, and find's out much more than he bargained for. And will Amelia finally find out what happened last year between Joe and Blaine? And what about Sebastian? Thing's are getting crazy at McKinley High School, and it's only the end of the first week.**

**Hope you guys liked this chapter! Apology for it's length: once I started, I couldn't stop! ;)**

**Chapter 7 shall be here soon!**


	7. Chapter 7

**AUTHORS NOTE:  
>Apologies for the long delay! Life get's crazy sometimes...<br>I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, it's a lot shorter than Chapter 6, so, you know...  
>Enjoy! Don't forget to review and tell your friends! :)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

Blaine sighed and threw his messenger bag by his bedroom door. Slumping on his bed, he shrugged off his thick jacket and tugged at the tight bowtie that was almost choking him away from his neck. Just then, a familiar jingle filled his silent room, causing him to shoot off of his bed with much enthusiasm, hoping that it was one of the two people who he needed to speak to urgently. It was now past 7pm, meaning both Kurt and Amelia would be able to have access to a phone. Or at least Facebook.

The tenor ran towards his bag and dove straight in to find his phone. Luckily, it was wedged between a Biology text book and some sheet music. He smiled broadly as the name of the caller flashed on his phone. Placing the phone firmly to his right ear, he perched back on the edge of his bed, eager to hear the voice of the caller.

"Why, Hello there." the tenor chuckled.

"_**Well, if it isn't the next Josh Groban…"**_

"Here's hoping!" Blaine smiled at Kurt's comment; glad that he was able to watch the performance he had worked so hard on.

_**"With that performance, I wouldn't doubt for a second that you will be! Blaine! Oh my god, that song was just…just…" **_Kurt sighed; no words in the English language could sum up what he just witnessed. He had never been so thankful for WiFi before in his life. After he and Rachel had just got home from a stressful singing session, to relax and watch his boyfriend do what he does best was a blessing. And just what he needed.

_"_Wow, Kurt, I've never heard you so speechless before. It must have been good…"

_**"Good? Blaine, it was incredible! I swear, you just continuously surprise me. I've never felt more proud to be with you more in my whole life. I think this even topped your performance in West Side Story…" **_Kurt cut off quickly, hissing slightly in pain from the pillow Rachel threw at him from across the room.

"I'm glad I did you proud. Considering how hard we worked, it's nice to know someone appreciates it…"

_**"What do you mean? Did a certain someone not like it?"**_

"Not the person you're thinking of, that's for sure. I have no idea what Joe thought of it. It's just…"

_**"What?" **_Kurt edged forward on the couch he and Rachel were sat upon.

"It's Amelia; I think she's hiding something from me…"

* * *

><p>Crashing through the fire exit doors, Amelia found herself standing barefoot in the middle of the McKinley High School parking lot, scanning each car for a certain someone. Hearing the crunching of leaves beyond a giant black truck on the far side of the parking lot, the blonde tore through the cars like she was escaping a maze in Wonderland. The further she got, the clearer the sound of wheels became. Finally, she caught the eye of the bubbly brunette she had made friends with on her first day of school, and the small nerdy boy in the wheelchair beside her.<p>

"Tina! Artie! Wait up!" she yelled.

"Oh, what da hell?" Artie muttered, wheeling back slightly to avoid a nasty collision with the blonde.

"Amelia? What is it? What's wrong?" Tina squeaked, taking the emotionally exhausted blonde in her arms.

"I-I'm h-here to b-beg again for you to t-take down the video…" Amelia panted, seeing stars around her.

"Why? You guys were amazing, people should see…"

"_Please _Artie! Just take the video off of YouTube." She hated this. Begging. She's stronger than that; stronger than this. But she had no choice, if begging was what was going to work, then beg she shall.

"I don't see what the big deal is, Amelia." Artie snapped.

"And I don't see why you can't just press the delete button!" Amelia yelled, breaking at her boiling point.

"OK guys, calm down." Tina sighed, pushing Amelia back slightly before she pounced on the paralyzed boy.

"Now, Artie, you shouldn't have put the video on YouTube without asking Blaine and Amelia first."

"How else was I supposed to show Kurt the performance?" Artie asked matter-of-factly.

"There's such a thing called _email…" _the blonde hissed, clenching her teeth, never breaking her strong glare at the nerdy boy.

"Amelia…" Tina grabbed the blonde by the shoulders, causing her to break her eye contact with a frightened Artie. "If you think about it this way, other show choirs across the country are going to see that video. They're going to see how amazing the standard of the New Directions are this year. They're going to get scared, nervous, but most of all, they're going to doubt themselves. We may have a shot of winning Nationals this year, because of you…"

Amelia sighed, she knew Tina had a point, but at the same time, she hated the fact that there was method to Artie's madness. Still, she couldn't give in. After all, her life was at stake here.

"Yes, but those show choirs are also going to become motivated and determined, meaning we won't have a shot against them! So, I vote we take the video down. Tonight. And if you don't, I swear to God Artie, I will tie you to your wheelchair and roll you straight into the ocean. Understand?"

Artie gulped, frozen in his chair. "O-OK, I'll delete it when I get home."

Amelia smirked, pleased with her ambitious persistence.

"Amelia, you wanna ride home?" Tina asked as Artie rolled towards the car that was pulling into a space nearby.

"Thanks, Tina." Amelia jumped into Tina's car, throwing her belongings in the back seat, smiling uncontrollably. That is, until, she felt her phone vibrate in her hand. She pulled her seatbelt across her body and opened the text message she had just received.

_**We need to talk. Call me as soon as you get this. – S.**_

The blonde slumped in her seat, _**Oh, so now he wants to talk? **_She sighed, placing her phone on the backseat. There was no way she was going to call Sebastian with Tina in the car. No, she would just have to wait until she was alone in her bedroom before speaking to her charming, yet incredibly infuriating cousin.

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Wait. So Amelia just left? Without saying anything else?"<strong>_

"Pretty much." muttered Blaine, lying face down comfortably on his bed. Kurt was always so incredibly intrigued when it came to dealing with problems, they fascinated him. But more importantly, helping out with any problems made him feel almost, involved, somehow. He felt the least he could do whilst in New York is offer helpful guidance and support as best as he could to his boyfriend who remained in Lima. Blaine had just spent the past 25 minutes explaining the whole ordeal to Kurt, who couldn't stop interrupting every time a single detail was left out. Details were good for Kurt; but not so good for Blaine.

_**"Wow. That's quite a day you've had." **_Kurt mumbled. Rachel, who sat curled up next to the countertenor was also listening in on Blaine's problem, hoping to offer any help she could, or at least find out a little gossip about the new New Directions. The brunette pondered for a second before blurting a thought aloud.

_**"But, why wouldn't she want the video on YouTube? I mean, if I was her, I'd feel incredibly grateful that so many anonymous viewers find me amazingly talented. Surely, that's a good thing, isn't it?"**_

Kurt rolled his bright blue eyes at his roommate, before placing the phone firmly to his ear once again.

_**"Rachel has a point, Blaine. Surely, she must be happy? Why wouldn't she feel proud of what you guys achieved?"**_

Blaine sat up with a huff and replied quietly.

"Believe me, Kurt. I've been asking myself the same question for the past 3 hours."

_**"OK. Let's think back to the performance. Is there anything that you guys did that would make her feel uncomfortable in any way? -"**_

Kurt cut himself off quickly. Of course, he, Blaine and even Rachel knew exactly what would make her feel uncomfortable: The kiss. The kiss that was suggested to Blaine by _Kurt_ only an hour before their performance began. The kiss that made both Kurt and Rachel flustered at the magic moment shared between two friends in a creative array of love and passion in under 3 minutes. The kiss that had many question if it was a display of true emotions, or just for show. The kiss. _That _kiss, had Amelia panicked about the public seeing it. Maybe, a certain _someone _was seeing it. Kurt didn't know much about Amelia, he knew certain facts, but again, details were missing. Perhaps she had a boyfriend she was worried about back in the U.K seeing it, or a family member perhaps. Or maybe just someone far more _different.  
><em>  
>"You think it's the kiss that has her acting so strangely?" Blaine whispered.<p>

Rachel and Kurt looked at each other with worried expressions.

_**"Yes."**_

* * *

><p>"Thanks again, Tina!"<p>

"Anytime, Amelia! Have a nice weekend!"

Waving at the car disappearing into the distance, Amelia threw herself through the front door and stormed up the stairs into her bedroom and slammed the door, ignoring her grandmother's calls of curiousity. Tugging at her pink gown and throwing it to the corner of her room, Amelia grabbed a pair of shorts and a T-Shirt from the pile of clean washing her grandmother had left on her bed and got changed as quickly as she could. Once she was changed, she snatched her bag and found her phone, ready to call her awaiting cousin. Easily enough, he answered after only two rings.

_**"What the hell took you so**** long?"**_

"Hello to you too..." Amelia grumbled, sittng cross-legged on the centre of her bed.

"_**Oh my GOD Amelia! What the fuck is wrong with you?"**_

The blonde whimpered slightly at her cousins harsh tongue. He never usually swore when he spoke to her. She had never heard him so angry before, but again, Amelia wasn't going to take it lying down. No one deserved to be spoken to like that, especially not after the day she had just endured.

"What are going on about now, Seb? Did someone make fun of your chipmunk looks again or something?"

"_**I'm serious, A! I cannot believe how stupid you are! I cannot believe you KISSED him! And then put it on YouTube! What's wrong with you?"**_

"Believe me, Sebastian, I've been asking myself the same question for the past 3 hours..." the blonde joked.

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Maybe we're over-reacting..."<strong>_

"Rachel, give it up! It was the kiss! It was so obvious! She was so angry at me afterwards, and I just laughed at her! I'm so stupid!"

Blaine remained lying face down on his bed, too ashamed and embarrassed to even show his face to the four walls in his bedroom.

_**"Maybe you should call Cooper, Blaine. I'm sure he could help you out..."**_

"Oh, and wouldn't that be a treat! I can just imagine the conversation in my head! '_Hey, Coop! How's L.A? Guess what! You remember my best friend, Amelia? Yeah? Well, I kissed her and now she's mad at me...yes, I'm still gay...' _God!"

Kurt and Rachel were now lying top to tail on the couch, both thinking hard about how they could help their troubled friend/boyfriend back in Lima. Kurt's suggestions had been minimal at this point, and all Rachel could do was to say her thoughts out loud, which only worried Blaine more.

"_**Kurt?"**_

_**"Yeah, Rach?"**_

Rachel sat up, looking directly at her roomate with apologetic eyes and an awkward expression. Blaine listened closely on the other end of the line, hoping that something useful was about to come out of the diva's mouth.

_**"Remember my house party? Two years ago?"**_

Kurt winced at the awful flashbacks that filled his head. Every New Directions member, drunk in Rachel's basement. Santana crying emotionally over Sam, Brittany stripping, Mercedes and Tina giggling like hyena's on speed. But worst of all, the awful game of spin the bottle which led to a serious make-out session between his best friend and crush. He hated Rachel for bringing it up at a time like this, but, knowing Rachel, there was a good reason for it. Blaine remained groaning in frustration on the other end of the line, remembering the awful hangover he experienced and the awkward encounter with Burt Hummel the morning after the house party.

_**"Why you would decide to bring that up at a time like this astounds me, but yes, I do. Why do you ask?"**_

_**"Well, remember how I felt after kissing Blaine?"**_

Kurt stared at his roomate with wide eyes, holding his poker face extremely well considering the thoughts that were going through his head. Blaine sat up, his brown eyes squinting in deep thought. **_No, she's not thinking...that..._**

**_"Oh my GOD, Rachel! You think that's why Amelia was so angry?"_**

"No...but...she, I mean...what?" Blaine rambled, disorientated from the mere thought of what Rachel was suggesting.

"**_I may be wrong, I mean, I was drunk when I kissed Blaine. But, even when I kissed him sober, yes, some feeling's still remained..."_ **Rachel placed her hands up protectively in front of her, worried by Kurt's wrinkled forehead and flaming red cheeks.

"_**Can we please not talk about this?" **_Kurt hissed, but Blaine was already sweating anxiously. There was a reason Blaine didn't kiss girls, maybe this was why. Launching himself off of his bed, the tenor began pacing back and forth to calm himself. Regaining his composure, he then placed the phone back to his ear.

"You know what, Kurt? I think I'm gonna call Amelia. Talk to her about it."

Kurt sighed at his boyfriend's choice of action. So simple, just to call and talk. After all, whenever _they_ had a problem, calling each other and talking usually did the trick.

_**"Alright, Blaine. But, try not to assume anything. You know Rachel, she's got a big...imagination..."**_

Rachel huffed and shoved Kurt's legs off of the couch so she could storm off to her bedroom and call her own boyfriend.

_**"I was only trying to help!"** _the diva yelled as she stomped down the narrow hallway of their New York City appartment.

_**"Love you, Rach!" **_Kurt yelled, placing his feet back on the couch.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow, let you know how it goes..."

_**"Please do. I love you."**_

"I love you too."

* * *

><p><em><strong>"I can't believe you right now!"<strong>_

"You know what, Sebastian. I don't need to hear this..."

Amelia was now fighting tears at her cousins biting attitude. Today had been an emotional rollercoaster, and now, her cousin, who she loved dearly, was yelling at her about it? No. That was most definitely _not _what she needed.

_**"Don't you dare hang up on me, Amelia! Dont'-"**_

That was it. Amelia hung up her phone and threw it across the room in a fit of rage. Her heart was pumping hard, the anger boiling inside of her. However, this time, she wasn't going to let it get to her. Taking a few deep breaths, Amelia slowly got off of her bed to grab her phone that was balancing inbetween the two compartments of her leather rucksack. Finding the contact she needed the most, she typed quickly, clicking and pressing multiple buttons, typing and retyping the same message over and over again, doubting herself. Finally, after her 7th attempt, she pressed the send button.

Blaine perched on the edge of his bed once again, fiddling with his phone in his fingers, also doubting himself, and his choices. Should he call her? Or should he just wait until Monday? Give her some time to relax and to talk to him when she wanted to? Or force her to tell him everything, here and now? He sighed, placing his head in his hands, leaving his phone on his lap.

However, the phone seemed to be back in his hands soon after feeling it vibrate on his left thigh.

_**Can you meet me at the Lima Bean tomorrow at 12? - A.**_

The curly-haired boy stared at the screen for a good few minutes, letting his mind wonder. Obviously, Amelia wanted to talk face to face, which could mean multiple things. He slumped on his bed, lying back to stare at the blank ceiling. His mind racing with possiblities of the meeting. What does Amelia want to talk about? The YouTube video? The performance? Or maybe the whole thing with Joe? Blaine didn't know what to think, but the only way he was going to find out is if actually attends the meeting.

_**Sure, see you there. - B.**_

After sending the message, Blaine sat up to grab his laptop from his desk in the far corner of his room. Everyone kept raving about the performance, and as his old singing mentor, Mr. Dipple, once said: _Listening to yourself sing is the best way to improve yourself. _So, opening up YouTube and typing in "New Directions: So She Dances performance", he began to search the cause of all his current problems.

But, nothing came up.

Suddenly, his phone jingled once again, still lying on his bed. Another text message was awaiting on his phone.

_**Hey. I was trying to watch the performance again, to check if anything else could possibly make Amelia angry, but I can't find the video? Artie must have taken it down. - K.**_

"Huh..." Blaine muttered. "But why?"

The tenor stood puzzled in the center of his room, as his watch began beeping, telling him that it was now 9pm, on a Friday Night. Bringing him right back to reality.

* * *

><p>Sitting directly opposite each other, Blaine and Amelia sipped at their coffee's in silence, unsure of what to say. Both needed to say a lot, but neither could bring themselves to say a single word. They both stared awkwardly at their laps, occassionally raising their eyes to look at each other, all accompanied by either a nervous giggle or an anxious cough. They hadn't been there long, however, to them, it felt like an eternity. Why, Blaine had already almost finished his coffee.<p>

Strangers surrounded them, all deep in their own conversations with friends, collegues or even their computers. The pair envied the strangers, watching them all chortle at each other mindlessly. Blaine and Amelia had never been this way, they always felt so comfortable around each other. But something was keeping them silent. That something was different to both the boy and the girl, however, these _something's_ had something in common. Both had a secret. A secret that neither the boy or the girl could bring themselves to say out loud. And both had their reasons for staying quiet. Although the seriousness of their secrets differed majorly.

Blaine's Rolex told him it was only 12:06. They had been there for a whole 6 minutes, yet the only word they had uttered to each other was a simple "Hey" when they arrived. The tenor couldn't take the silence any longer, so finally pushed himself into speaking to the mute blonde opposite him.

"OK, Amelia. Look, let's just cut the awkwardness."

The blonde looked puzzled at her best friend's outburst, but replied all the same.

"OK."

"You know what I'm going to ask you..."

And Amelia most certainly did. Although, she had hoped and prayed that Blaine would never ask her. She wasn't ready to reveal all of her secrets to her best friend just yet. Of course, that's what he was there for, to support her and be someone to tell everything to. But, her secret was far too big to reveal to someone in the middle of a coffee shop. And, of course, she trusted Blaine with her life, yet, she also knew exactly how he would react if she told him -

"Well, look who's here!"

Amelia jumped at the booming voice that was above her, interupting her train of thought. Blaine gulped a large load of coffee so quickly, that he began to choke on the hot drink uncontrollably. The blonde turned to the source of the voice, finding a tall boy wearing a striped blue and green shirt and a pair of ragged blue jeans. The boy was also wearing the same smirk he always greeted Amelia with.

"Sebastian..." Amelia mumbled, as the boy took a seat beside the spluttering tenor on the opposite side of the table. Sebastian began patting Blaine on his back forcefully, and with one final cough, the boy finally regained his dapper composure. "What are you doing here?"

"What? Can't a guy come to the coffee shop on a Saturday afternoon for no apparent reason? It seems acceptable on _Friends, _then again, that _was _the 90's..."

The blonde stared wide eyed at her cousin, whilst Blaine looked back and forth at the two, almost as if he was watching a game of tennis.

"You two know each other?" Blaine asked curiously.

Sebastian chuckled at Amelia's gawky expression, and replied to the boy.

"Yes. We know each other _very _well, don't we Amelia?"

Blaine stared at Amelia, puzzled by the striking glares she was giving Sebastian. Finally, she turned to her best friend, who was now taking his final sip of his coffee, with a forced smile and replied sweetly.

"Yes. Sebastian happens to be my _cousin."_

Spitting slightly, the tenor stared at Amelia with large eyes, giving her a questioning look so confused, that Sebastian had to begin chuckling once again.

"Wow...OK." Blaine muttered. "I think I'm going to get another cup of coffee. You guys want anything?"

"We're good." Sebastian beamed at Blaine, as he walked away to join the end of the coffee order line. As soon as Blaine was out of hearing distance, Amelia leaned over the table and locked her eyes on her cousin.

"OK. What's up?"

Sebastian also leaned forward, staring straight into the blondes big brown eyes.

"How could you _kiss _him, Amelia?"

Amelia chuckled at her cousins question, and for some reason, she found his edgy tone rather humourous.

"Well, it's pretty easy. First you lean in and then your lips touch and -"

"_I'm serious, A!" _Sebastian blurted out, causing several heads around them to turn in curiousity.

"Calm down, Seb. I'm just kidding." the blonde hushed, leaning forward even further, lowering her voice so only her cousin could here her speak. "I kissed him for a Glee Club assignment. It's not a big deal..."

Sebastian sighed at his cousins clueless nature. _**If only she**** knew...**_ he thought.

"It's a _huge _deal Amelia. You _can't _kissed him." he hissed, causing the blonde to lean back slightly in surprise.

"Do you have feelings for him or something, Seb? Because if so, you need a reality check. He's with Kurt."

"Maybe you should listen to your own advice."

Amelia sat back, raising an eyebrow at her cousins comeback. **_What the hell does he mean by that?_ **Was she making it incredibly obvious that she felt something more than friendship for Blaine? Surely not? And if so, how would Sebastian know? He didn't know her that well for him to realise how she felt about her best friend, but something Amelia was doing was ticking him off. She folded her arms across her chest, and kept her incredibly convincing poker face intact.

"What's _that _supposed to mean?"

"You want me to break it down, blondie? Am I going too fast for your head of air to contain the info?"

Amelia rolled her eyes dramatically at her cousin.

"Wow, Seb. Blonde jokes? How original..."

"And those are only the tame ones."

Amelia shoved her chair out from under the table, feeling her heart beginning to pump wildly again.

"Whatever Sebastian. I'm leaving..."

Sebastian grabbed the blonde by the arm, urging her to take her seat again, showing her that he was no where near done talking to her. Relunctantly, she sat back down and folded her arms over her chest again.

"Before you take off, I have to say just one more, teeny tiny little thing to say."

Closing her eyes, Amelia took a deep breath before replying quietly. Sebastian was really beginning to get on her last nerve; all she wanted to do was to leave and never come back.

"And what would that be?"

Leaning as far foward over the table as he could, Sebastian bared his teeth at the blonde and kept his eyes locked securely on hers. Amelia felt herself trapped by his harsh gaze, like she could look no where else than at her cousin. The boy took a breath and whispered quietly.

"_Stay away from Blaine."_

Confusion surrounded Amelia like fog. She never took her eyes off of Sebastian, who patiently awaited an answer from the blonde.

"What?" she whispered, purely taken back by the boys warning.

"You heard me. Stay away from Blaine, or else."

Amelia leaned back, giggling slightly at her cousins dramatic nature.

"Or else _what?"_

"I'll show the video of your little performance to you know who..."

Gasping, Amelia stared at the boy with a shocked expression. Sebastian was the only person who knew her secret, who she had trusted to keep her secret silent since she was 12. But now, he was using it against her for his own benefit. She felt betrayed, lost, broken. She closed her eyes, hoping that this was only a nightmare, that she would wake up in seconds to find herself lying comfortably in her bed in the safety of her own home. But no, when she opened her eyes, she remained surrounded by the same strangers, the same strong scent of coffee and cigarettes, and the same boy who had just made her worst nightmare come true.

"W-what?...Sebastian..."

"I'm serious, Amelia."

"B-but, the video...it's off of YouTube..."

"I downloaded it as soon as I saw it."

Choked. Amelia felt like she was being choked. The lump in her throat grew three times bigger and the tears in her eyes began to well up high. She looked around her, at the strangers who were still laughing. Her envy grew stronger as she scanned the room of jesters, jealous of their easy, light conversations. How she wished she was with them all, instead of enduring this.

"Please Sebastian. You can't -"

"I can, and I will." the boy sighed, staring blankly at the girl. Sebastian knew he had stooped far too low, that no one deserved what he was giving Amelia. But she had to learn; she had no idea how Sebastian felt. Or how much it killed him to do this to her. He loved her. He always loved her. But now, that love was non-existant. Amelia was now merely a piece in his game, that he favourited muchly, but still, had to annihilate.

"You wouldn't do that to me! We're _family! _Families don't _do _that to each other!" Tears now began to drown her cheeks.

"We're not like any other family. You know that."

Letting out a quiet sob, Amelia looked at her cousin with desperate eyes.

"Why are you doing this, Seb? Why?"

"Why are you doing what?"

Blaine pulled out his chair, looking directly at the ground as he placed himself firmly in the chair. Looking up, his eyes firstly locked on an emotional Amelia, who was now keeping her head firmly down, protectivley hiding herself away from the tenors caring nature. Blaine's face dropped into a worried expression, but before he could ask anything else, Sebastian quickly replied.

"Why am I kicking her, she wanted to know...". Blaine turned to the boy, looking at him with fierce eyes. "Reflexes, sorry."

Blaine scooted his chair further round the table to look closely at Amelia, who now only showed signs of crying through the occassional sniff and her scarlet red eyes.

"Hey, Amelia..." Sebastian announced, causing the blonde to look at him almost drowsiliy, not wanting anymore threats or confusing statements to come out of the boys mouth. "...That reminds me, didn't your dad want to see you? You better get going, he sounded urgent on the phone..."

"Your dad called?" Blaine asked lightly.

"Uhh...yeah. I should go." Amelia whispered, grabbing her belongings. She needed to get away. Quickly. Shooting out of her seat, she stumbled slightly over one of Blaine's chair legs as she uttered quickly "See you Monday, B. Sebastian."

And then, the blonde was gone. Leaving only two of the past lead Warblers behind.

Sebastian waited for Blaine to look at him before speaking, although the tenor only looked at him with eyes filled with questions.

"So Blaine, how ya been?"

Blaine rolled his eyes at the boy's arrogant, easy-going attitude. Amelia was obviously upset about something, yet there the boy sat, asking Blaine how _he _was. No, that's unacceptable.

"What did you say to her?"

Sebastian's classic smirk dropped. He felt unsure of how to answer the boy, so, simply brushed it aside, like he always did.

"Nothing that concern's you -"

"- Everything that involves Amelia concern's me." Blaine cut in, too angry to play silly games with the boy.

"Really?" the boy replied, raising an eyebrow, "And why's that? Is she your new girlfriend, Blaine? Did you ditch Pinnochio for Alice in Wonderland?"

Blaine frowned, becomming both angry and confused by Sebastian's questions.

"What are you talking about? You know very well that I'm with Kurt..."

Sebastian rolled his eyes at the tenor.

"Oh, I know, I know! But, I saw your little performance last night on YouTube. It was adorable!" Sebastian chortled, causing Blaine to turn red in the face. How he wished he had a boxing bag right now to let his frustration out. "Tell me, has your perfect boyfriend seen it? Or at least, seen your _big finale?"_

"Not that it matters, but yes, he has."

Raising both eyebrows, Sebastian looked the boy up and down, trying to find something behind his words that made sense of Blaine's behaviour.

"Why doesn't it matter? Hmm? Surely he would be concerned about you kissing - "

"- Sebastian! Just..." Blaine sighed, collecting himself before he made an even bigger scene than what was needed. "...Just drop it, OK?"

Sebastian chuckled at Blaine's reply.

"Aww, are things not so sunny over the Klaine-bow?"

That was it. Blaine shoved out from under the table, grabbed his keys and headed for the door. He didn't need to sit through this. Sebastian used to be a good guy, at least, he was last year at Regionals. But ever since Kurt left for New York, he had gone straight back to his evil, conniving ways. When was that boy ever going to learn?

"I'll take that as a yes!" Sebastian yelled, as Blaine left the Lima Bean without looking back. Smirking, the Warbler also left the table, pleased with his Saturday morning adventure. For this was only the beginning. He would get his way. One way, or another.

* * *

><p><strong>Coming Up:<strong>

**A new week arrives at McKinley High School, meaning a new assignment for the New Directions.  
>How is Amelia going to deal with Sebastian's blackmail? How will she stay away from a curious Blaine?<br>Will she stay away from him _at all?  
><em>And why _should _she stay away from him?  
>Crazy times are ahead for the New Directions.<strong>

**Please share on Tumblr/Twitter and please review! :)**


End file.
